Unstoppable
by MissKeith
Summary: The ultimate evil lies within his own mind, but what will or can he do when it finnaly escapes? Will Ron be strong enough to put it back where it belongs or will he succumb to the darkness and lose the woman he loves most to it? Ch.9
1. Prologue, No Nacos For You

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Prologue: No Nacos For You

"I got your back KP!"

The dust clears as the two teenagers come to a screeching halt among the in process of being stolen shipping crates. Above them is a noticeable grunt and simultaneously the two lift their gaze to the source.

They are just in time to see Shego's attempted sneak attack. Kim is pushed by Ron so she stumbles back out of danger before he leaps out of the way himself. The two watch Shego's fist strike ruble instead of flesh. Unnoticeably, she also rubs her hand.

"Thanks Ron."

"It's my job KP." He gives her a cheery thumbs up. "No big."

"So owe ya one." She takes a moment to survey the warehouse. "There's a crane up there." She points while performing a back flip to avoid Shego.

Ron steps back. "Ronster to create distraction for Miss Possible?" He knowingly states.

Kim throws Shego into a pile of empty cardboard boxes. "Please and thank you." She blows him a kiss as she runs up a wall to get to the top of a crate. She stares down at Shego, a little more confident with the high ground.

Ron gets to the crane and quickly jumps inside. He looks at all the levers and buttons and cannot help but, not be able to find the 'on' button, key hole or switch. Randomly he begins touching buttons and pulling levers, an action that manages to start the crane. He sees Kim waving her arms down below. For the life of him, he cannot figure out how to lower the cable and causes the crane to begin spinning instead.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHAAAHHHH! KP the crane is spinning out of control! Evil CraAAAAHHHHAAAANE!" Ron screams from the control room.

On cue, Rufus leaps from Ron's pocket, stops the spinning crane and releases the lever that lowers the cable. Kim raises her hand in anticipation, but is caught off guard by a swift kick. She flips back and catches Shego's second attack, sending her flying into a pile of empty cardboard boxes.

"Hop aboard Kim!" Ron calls from the crane control booth.

"All aboard!" Rufus cheers from his owner's shoulder.

Jumping on, Kim turns around in time to catch Shego leaping for her. Swinging the cable, Kim dodges the attempted blow and Shego is forced to backflip off of a crate to avoid crashlanding again. Retreating, Shego jumps into Drakken's waiting hover car and the two begin to make their escape. Half way to the ceiling Shego disappears from sight.

And just before flying off, she reappears. In Shego's grasp is a weapon Kim has not seen before. Somehow it rings an unknown bell, but as she leaps onto the platform where Ron is climbing out of the crane she concentrates on evading.

"We've really got to get going, Kimmie…oh, but I don't want to leave without, giving you your 'gift'…if you want to call it that ." Shego mutters.

Kim cannot help but notice how hesitant she is to pull the trigger.

A blinding light comes racing from the craft. It catches Kim off guard and she covers her eyes. She forces them open only to see the beam not heading for her…but right by her. Instant relief gives way to instant panic as her instinct has her turn around to see wide-eyed Ron as the target. And again there is a bright light.

The two villains are flying off into the distance as the light fades, but Kim can still hear Drakken's "You think you're all that, but your not!"

Kim forgets the two easily as she sprints back towards Ron. He's on his side, his face hidden from her view with a light stream of smoke still coming from his tattered clothes. He's not moving, which makes Kim run all the more hastily.

"Ron!" She runs to his side and flips him over, relieved to see him breathing.

Ron coughs slightly before he…begins to lightly snore. Kim raises an eyebrow as Ron smacks his lips in his sleep. He has a quirky if not questionable smile on his face as Kim tries to stir him from his slumber.

"No nacos for you…they're all for me-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee…"

Due to sudden obsession, I have decided to write a Kim Possible fanfiction. I know not much happens in the first chapter but it is a prologue. Just take it in, swish it around in your brain and savour the flavor. If you review not only will it make me want to write faster, but I will write you something back.

-Miss Kieth


	2. A Bad Naco

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter One: A Bad Naco

"Really…KP, I'm fine."

Kim sits at the opposite end of the table watching her mother check Ron for any sign of ill health. She gives her daughter a brisk thumbs up before leaving the two alone. Ron picks up the naco he begged to have on their way to the house and takes an enormous bite out of the meat-packed tortilla. His somewhat shaky hands outweigh his smile and Kim scoots along the seat to sit next to him. She puts her hand over his and pushes the naco from his face.

"KP…naco time is Ron ti-" He stops at her solemn expression.

"You sure, Ron? You look a little…pale."

He shakes his head slightly. Maybe he feels, a little off; Ron could deal with a little nausea if it meant KP would be able to chill.

"Nothin' to it Kim. I'm cool, really I am!" He pats her on the back. "Whatever Drakken and Shego stole, is a dud. Pretty lame-o weapon if ya ask me, Kim. Didn't do anything to me but make me see colors…blue I think. Ah, man was that thing bright!" He covers his eyes dramatically before turning back her with a careless smile plastered on his face.

Kim smiles and gives him a hug. She worries, Ron knows that…because she can do anything, and Ron, well he can eat more nacos in a year than a really, really fat guy. At one point in fact, he was the really, really fat guy hoarding the Bueno Naco produced heart attack in a tortilla…but that, is besides the point.

The point is, that Kim would always protect him if she could. Even he knows he has to have some part in the matter though; Ron rubs his head in slight disdain as the two hear the Kimmunicator beep. As usual, Kim is the first out the door for school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing seemed too much out of place afterwards as the two road to school on Ron's rocket powered scooter…

Ron walks Kim to first period and carries her books. He cannot help, but wish he could rub his head or have some Smarty Mart brand aspirin because his head only seems to throb more and more.

"Ron, you sure you okay?"

"Nothing to it KP. I'm cool." He wraps his arm around her shoulder, books in hand as they walk. Ron gives Kim a light squeeze. "Just a bit of a headache really. I can deal, it's no big my little senorita."

"Well…alright for now. I still want Wade to check you later, kay?" Kim suggests, her arm wrapping around Ron's slim side.

Suddenly, he presses his cheek to hers.

Kim blushes as he slightly rubs his cheek against hers…almost like a cat. His grip on her tightens, almost losing the fluffiness they had, had a few moments ago. His hold on her is firm.

"Gotta get to class. Bye Ron." She goes to move, but he does not let go. "Ron?"

His other hand reaches up to her face, his index finger lifting her chin. "Hold on, let me look at you for a moment…yep, still beautiful. Still perfect." He leans in to whisper in her ear before giving her a light kiss somewhere between her cheek and ear. Before he pulls away, Ron discreetly takes in the sweet scent of Kim's Strawberry shampoo.

Kim shivers a bit as Ron turns, his eyes on her till he's completely around. Somehow, what he just did turned out to be both awkward…and hot. But, was it her imagination or did he have somewhat of a protective look in his brown eyes…and did he sniff her hair?

Awkwierd…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Further concern followed in fourth period as Kim caught Ron starring at her...

Yeah, him starring…nothing all that new, Ron had to constantly remind himself that Kim is real and she is his girlfriend. But the way he is starring. She cannot help but shift uncomfortably in her seat as a hole is being formed on her back from the heated intensity of his gaze.

The bell rings to go to lunch at last. After his weird hug, whisper-kiss thing earlier she feels as if she's just being paranoid. A quick regular hug and everything would be a-okay.

"Kim! Was that one boring lecture or what?" He walks up to her stretching before wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. "Still better than second period. Had a quiz I totally bombed."

"How are you so sure?"

"Would you believe it KP. I fell asleep!" He wines, slapping his forehead with his free hand.

Ron grabs KP's books with his free hand and tucks them to his side as he scoots his body closer to hers as they walk. He never did this…really ever before. Kim begins to get just a little bit suspicious, without knowing completely why.

"Ron…at least you found something to entertain you though."

"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow. "What choo talkn' bout KP?"

"You…burning a hole in my back, the whole class." Kim slips out of his grasp and walks on ahead after snatching her books back playfully. "It really got a bit frustrating after awhile Ron."

"What got frustrating?"

"You starring at me. The whole class." As if he did not know.

He stops for a moment and so does she as she waits for an answer. Turning back, Kim watches Ron run his hand through his hair. His expression is that of deep thought.

"Kim…I fell asleep. I was out since like the first five minutes of class. How could I have been starring at you?"

Okay…now _she,_ is the one confused. She looked back and saw him; his eyelids dropped just a little, his hands together under his chin, holding up his head, his face for a split second completely concentrated on her before she caught him. She swore he lifted a brow playfully before pretending he was not looking her way at all.

And he _was_ awake…

Shaking it off, Kim grabs Ron's hand and leads him to the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you're…really pretty. You singl-"

Okay, the slight ranting, mumbling and glares Kim could deal with when guys hit on her…or talked to her, completely understandable to a point…but, growling?

"Back off man! Get your synthodrome buddies and scram…KP's got a man now, get the picture!" Ron snarls.

Despite it being Ron, the guy looked a little terrified…and confused at what a synthodrone might be. He puts his hands up and backs off, but Ron follows him.

"Ron! Leave…him alone." Kim attempts to pull her boyfriend back into his seat by hanging onto his sleeve.

"One sec, Kim. I'm gonna take out this peeping tom. Be right back. Hey dude, do you know I know monkey kung fu? Tia Xing Pe Qua is in this house! Keep walking, or Ron's gonna bring the hurt!" Surprisingly, Ron put on a somewhat serious face before chasing after the retreating student.

Kim covers her face as Ron shakes his fist, almost appearing as if he could be foaming at the mouth at any moment at the new transfer student. A bit frightened, the boy watches Ron over his shoulder as he quickly walks away. Ron sees him out the cafeteria door.

"Girl." Monique puts her hand up, a sign for Kim to hold back her distaste for Ron's actions. "He means well." She looks over at Ron, glaring at the boy from the inside of the cafeteria. "Even if he looks like a rabid attack dog. Did he get bit by anything?" She jokes.

"Fu-uh-ny…maybe he's…"

"Kim, Ron's gone Tarzan over there." Monique points at Ron yelling at the boy he just ran out for wanting to get his lunch from his table.

"I'll talk to him." Kim folds her hands together after pushing away her tray of mystery meat.

Ron reproaches the table growling and takes his seat next to his now slightly ticked off girlfriend. He shifts his eyes around a bit before scooting his chair closer to hers. Her arms crossed, she stares him down. Coming back to reality, just a bit, Ron holds his hands up in defense.

"Am what I is, KP. No man tries to pick up my woman on my lunch hour."

"Lunch is only forty-five." She uses her stern voice even though she is obviously being sarcastic.

One of his oversized ears are suddenly grabbed and yanked downwards. Sticking out her bottom lip in a pout Kim begins to question his sudden outburst.

"It's sweet that you care, but Ron you can't be so over protective… I can deal."

"Oh, of course you can." Ron mutters, crossing his arms.

Kim narrows her gaze at Ron's sudden sarcasm. "What is _that_ supposed to mean, RON?"

"Kim Possible can do everything. That's _all_ I'm saying." His lids drop, his face turned slightly away from hers.

"Hey, hey you two need to chill." Monique steps between the two of them in an attempt at preventing an argument.

She never would have expected Ron to push her.

"Jeez! Get out my grill, MONIQUE!" He poorly imitates her, throwing up a jumbled gang sign.

"Ron!"

Kim leans down to a startled, yet increasingly infuriated Monique. The two see Ron shove a jock out of the way as he heads for the door. Kim calls after him, but Ron does not turn around. She does notice him holding his head though, as he stumbles out and the cafeteria doors swing close.

"Should I put my hand up now and tell you he means well?" Kim jokes, a little sarcastically.

"Put your hand up and hold me back!" She shouts from the floor as she straightens out her new skirt.

"He's been acting kinda…" Kim tries to explain.

"He's straight trippin' girl! I'm gonna go give that boy a piece of my mind…"

"He's not himself, something's off." Kim muses starring at the door. "I'll talk to him."

"Got that right, girl! Talk with your Ron…I mean…" She notices that she is still on the floor and holds a hand up. "…I mean he just chased off some dude like a trained attack dog, and then he…thanks girl." Now standing, Monique rubs her temples in thought.

"I wonder if this a reaction to, that thing that hit him the other day." Suddenly Kim finds it very necessary to chase after Ron. "I should go…check on him, you know how he can overreact."

"Yah, you tell that boy if he ever pushes me like that again…I'm gonna straight up break his legs."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, no one felt the need to use the restroom just yet. Ron stares at himself in the mirror. His hair looks a little messier than usual, no surprise though…he did not brush it this morning; Ron also notices the small bags forming under his tired eyes accompanied by his own shallow, almost wheezy breathing.

Squinting, he braces himself against the counter. "Awkwierd."

In his pant pocket, Ron's communicator begins to vibrate. On queue, Rufus pops out holding the device in his tiny claws. 'Kim!' he cheers urging Ron to pick it up. Gripping the device, Ron sets it down on the counter instead. He let out a slow breath.

"Okay Ron…whatever is going on here, we can fix it. I'm sure I'm just having an off day…a-a bad day-"

"_And there's more bad to come, Ronald Stoppable!" _A strangely familiar voice shouts from nowhere.

Ron jumps at first, startled. Alone time is highly needed so he sets out to empty the restroom. He had figured the bathroom was empty in the first place, but takes a quick stroll down the stalls to be sure. Perhaps someone was messing with him? No one else is in the restroom. He walks back to the counter and turns on the tap to wash his face.

"_Looking for me? You're hot now, burning like the sun!"_

Ron looks up to see his own reflection, the action by a sudden impulse. His grip on the counter tightens as he sees himself just standing there, starring with a huge grin on his face. Ron touches his own face, he must be hallucinating, from lack of sleep…and nacos. That's it. But, his reflection leans forwards and beckons Ron to lean in towards the mirror.

Ron slowly shakes his head no, but his reflection is so persistent. He leans in so his nose is an inch away from the glass. His reflection chuckles softly.

"_Miss me…bad boy?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Kim decided to wait patiently for Ron to just come out. In her hand she has her Kimmunicator, but before she can attempt to call her boyfriend again he stampedes out of the bathroom screaming.

"Evil mirrors!" He roughly grabs Kim by her upper arms and swings her around to use as a shield. "Kim, the boys bathroom is haunted by…blue doppelgangers! Get the ghost repellant!"

"Ron, calm down." Still a little annoyed, she is also a little worried and her expression softens.

"Evil…dop…dopplpoppers, m-marypoppins…" He is exhausted, Kim notes.

"Slow down and give me the sitch. Please…and thank you."

"Kim…I went in the bathroom, because I dunno I think better when I'm-"

"Ron, T.M.I.!" Kim holds up her hand in warning.

"…anyways I was all like ugh, my head hurt so I started talking to myself-helps me think, not like I'm crazy or anything it's just…"

She raises an eyebrow and playing with his collar Ron gets more to the point.

"I was all down because of how I acted in the lunchroom…you know all, we can fix it, I need Z's…and I was just saying how I'm having a bad day when IT HAPPENED!"

Kim pats Ron on the back as he attempts to catch his breath. He wasn't even in there five minutes and getting the story out of him is taking ten. With a motion of the hand she urges him to continue.

"I looked up in the mirror…and I was all like this!" Ron grabs his cheeks and pulls his mouth as wide as he can for an over exaggerated, and somewhat disturbing smile. "And I blinked, and I didn't stop smiling KP! So, I just starred. Then, KP my reflection moved on its own! Like, it wanted to tell me something so I leaned in and AUHHHHH!" He suddenly shrieks.

Ron really only answered one question, there _is_ something wrong with him. Dragging Ron to her locker, Kim calls for a second opinion…because frankly, she is ready to call the school psych. The monitor flickers before on the screen is her third partner, Wade.

"What's up Kim?" He asks, his arms behind his head.

"Level eleven on the Ronman weird-o-meter Wade! Mirrors are alive, fear the reflection!" Ron collapses on the floor.

"You see what we've got here Wade?"

Kim looks down at Ron as he twitches on the floor. She can't help but notice him stop to rub his head. Wade pulls out a large book and holds it up for Kim to see: One Hundred and One Mental Cases. Waving her hand, Kim opts Wade to put the book down.

"Ron was hit with something on the dock mission. A ray that shot light by Shego and Drakken…any ideas Wade?"

"Does he have any symptoms?" Wade suggests.

"He's been…acting a, bit odd today…unlike the usual Ron odd."

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and points it towards Ron so Wade can see him twitching on the floor. Even for Ron…that is a little, strange.

"First monkeys, then mirrors…oh no MIRROR MONKEYS!" Ron notices Kim's tapping foot and sits up rather sheepishly seeing a few underclassmen starring.

"Kim, it looks to me like his head, but what else is new." Wade jokes. "The brain scans in the middle of an upgrade, but he should be fine as far as I can tell. The best we can do is wait and see if he has any symptoms, I can't say off the top of my head may be wrong Just keep an eye on him."

"Will do Wade."

Kim helps Ron up, quickly noticing his sweaty palms. Once standing he seems to revert back to normal, at least for a moment. She stops, looking at him and then trailing his path of vision back to her locker mirror. He just stares, almost entranced by something she can't see. Ron's lips move as if speaking but nothing comes out except wisps of air as he steps up to his reflection. Suddenly his expression turns somewhat sour, as if someone had insulted him. Gritting his teeth Ron points at his reflection, his finger shaking.

"Mmm…Ron?" The little mole rat muses popping out of his hiding spot.

"Ron?" Kim questions, softly setting her hand on his shoulder.

Instantly Ron turns around. He looks at her blankly for a moment before smiling. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Ron slams the locker door. Eyes closed, his free hand is run through his blonde hair. Kim looks around for a brief moment as he suddenly hugs her, tightly.

"I think…I need to lie down, I'm seen' things KP." He whispers.

His voice is trembling. His grip is tight.

"Ron maybe you should head home. Go ahead and call your mom to come get you."

"Awww…KP she never believes me when I say I need to leave." He looks down at the floor bashfully. "Can you call for me…she'll believe you."

"No big, BF." Kim whips out her communicator as he gives her a lighter hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home, Kim confides in Wade Ron's odd behavior.

"Lets see, Wade…Ron said he saw his reflection moving on its own, but I was there the second time it happened. There was nothing occult about my mirror. Maybe the beam is a hallucinatory inducer?"

"Maybe." Wade contemplates. "Anything else…maybe something he said? Clues?"

"Let's see…" Kim thinks.

"Anything he doesn't normally do?"

"Actually he kept wrapping his arm around my shoulders every time he saw me…tight kinda. It's unusual for him to be so, affectionate without wheezing. He also attacked this guy at lunch for asking me if I had a boyfriend. You know, he complained about a headache?" She asks hopefully.

"Okay…then it is his head." Wade types something into his computer.

"Yeah, but he says he feels fine, scratch one headache. This morning…" Kim stops, thinking about something…but it's a little far fetched. "Ha ha…can't be."

"What is it Kim?" Wade asks.

"It's ridiculous really. Ron said the school was invaded by blue doppelgangers."

"Blue doppelgangers…probably just a coincidence, Kim."

Before she had left, Ron's math teacher had asked Kim to bring Ron's math quiz home. She had said something about him having to retake the quiz tomorrow. Kim had not looked at the quiz, but nothing else seemed to be more important to look at now for some odd reason. She briskly thumbs through her papers in search of it.

"Wade…" She gasps, nearly dropping the vital piece of paper just as she pulls it out.

"Kim!"

Wade exclaims, amazed at the various symbols and calculations doodled on Ron's math quiz. Kim feels herself trembling slightly as she holds the paper up for Wade to see.

"That level of math is like, third year college. When did Ron do that? "

"That's what I want to know, Wade…" Kim already has a pretty decent idea of what's up with Ron. "…because Ron told me he slept through his quiz today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Uh-oh…Ron.' Rufus whines, hiding under Ron's discarded shirt.

The reflection stares knowingly back at Ron, smiling as he feels him growing weaker. Ron grips the mirror with all his might knowing he should walk away, but cannot. He is the crash, and cannot help but stop to watch even himself.

"This is so lame…I…I need to call Wade." Ron's knees buckle a bit, but his hold on the mirror keeps him up. "…KP…I need to talk to…Kim…"

His own reflection turns blue in the face with a maniacal laughter so familiar to Ron's ears. He can suppress it…for her and everyone else he cares about, he can hold back that nutcase. A pain like an ice pick being driven into his skull develops. Ron looks at his reflection which continues to smile.

"I…know who you are. I know you're here and I can hold you back…" Ron's eyes betray his fear as his reflection laughs, mocking his dieing efforts.

"_Please, Ronald…this is all just a bad dream to end a bad day. You just ate a bad naco."_

As Ron falls unconscious on his bedroom floor, he mumbles.

"There…is no such thing, as a bad naco…"

The story is picking up, booya! Please take a moment to stop and review the story thusfar and my writing it would mean the world to me. I hope someone out there enjoys this story...because there just isn't enough Zorpox fanfiction out there. It makes me kinda sad. Snff.


	3. Metamorphosis

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter Two: Metamorphosis

Kim had arrived at Ron's to be told by his mother that he had eaten a spoiled taco. He was in bed, but would go to school the following day. She wanted to believe it, but still had some questions left unanswered and enough evidence to constitute an explanation.

Walking seemed better to clear her head. Ron would drive by and pick her up anyway sooner or later. Her thoughts are broken as she hears the sound of an engine. At first she goes back to her thoughts at the smoothness of the machine, but is thrown into reality by a voice she could never ignore.

"Hey there beautiful. Need a ride?"

She greets him with a smile as does he to her. Kim stops for a moment and examines Ron. All normal, his bright smile in place…only his hair is gelled to spike slightly. She goes to hop on behind him, but Ron stops her.

"What's the sitch?" She eyes him somewhat suspiciously as he scoots back to the passenger's seat..

"Hop on." He wiggles his eyebrow, somewhat…suggestively.

Kim sits down a little hesitantly. Expecting Ron to let her drive she is surprised to feel his leg move to the rocket peddle. Kim feels his fingertips purposely brush against her sides as they reach gently for the handles. Ron snuggles, though one could barley call it that against her as he tucks his chin into her hair.

"This…is so much, safer." He whispers tilting his head so his breath can be felt through her hair.

He said safer, but the tone implied a meaning nowhere near the concept of safety. Even though the act is a bit out of character, it still manages to raise a blush to Kim's cheeks…one she really does not mind all that much. The two speed off, a few miles faster than Ron ever really liked to go.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asks, breaking the silence.

"Just fine, actually…despite last night."

"What happened last night?" Kim asks, turning her head back to him.

"Nothing much KP…just a bad dream."

Ron laughs a bit before hitting the rocket peddle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole ride, Kim felt her adrenaline pumping, and sort of enjoyed it. She just let herself relax and sat still for the ride. Ron on the other hand, did not stay very still at all. Very gradually he kept scooting himself up, pressing Kim closer to the handlebars and him tighter against her. And more than once she felt him 'discreetly' leaning down and rubbing his nose in her hair.

And really, the attention even though unlike Ron, felt refreshing. For a few moments, they were a real couple. In all honesty's, Ron was never the person to be able to show any type of physical affection because it often caused him to pass out from his own shot nerves.

In the parking lot, he tried to just sit with her wrapped in his arms. His mannerisms were to Kim, now noticeably, rapidly changing. Suddenly, he's so close…almost obsessively so, and keeps 'accidentally' brushing his hands against parts of her anatomy she would rather he would leave alone.

"Okay Ron. We've got fifteen to get to class…" Kim shifts to get up.

"Class can wait. Lets you and me hang for awhile out here." Strangely, his tone begins to make her a little uneasy.

He wraps his arms around her waist, seeming rather content afterwards. But Kim cannot help but feel her woman's intuition kicking in. She feels that little voice call out to her and so does, her…leg? One of his hands settle on her knee. She feels his breath shorten as he begins to gradually, move his hand up her leg. Higher, higher…upper thigh…

She practically jumps off the scooter and onto the sidewalk. Ron's face is flushed red, as is Kim's. He looks down, his eyes away from her and on his hand. The expression is something like, 'how did you do that?'. Not wanting to question him about that, Kim decides to ask him about his quiz.

"Ron, I have to ask you a question." At an instant, his eyes were at hers. "…that quiz you…"

"KP…your hair's so, bouncy today. New shampoo?" His 'I don't want to talk about it' voice.

"N…no, Ron why?" She asks a little irritated at his poor diversions.

Ron sidesteps to stand next her. Again he wraps his arm around her shoulders and squeezes. At her silence, he backs off a little. Ron places his hand gently against her forehead.

"Feeling fine, Kay Pee?"

"W-what?" That did not sound right to her.

"Maybe you caught whatever I had yesterday. Perhaps I should take you to the nurse and have you looked at, but I can _check you out myself _if you want."

His voice dropped to a low tone Kim found rather chilling. His eyebrows too, curved to make his expression foreign to her. It is very unlike Ron to use any kind of crude humor…mostly because he never understood it himself. But, the most puzzling part is that right after he slammed his hands over his mouth. And whatever he is trying to do, Kim has no clue or time with class approaching so she turns the conversation back to business.

She pulls out his math quiz.

"Ron. Yesterday you told me you were so dead because you fell asleep during your math quiz. And then after school, your teacher asks me to bring you a quiz, you apparently didn't take to your house and ask you if you cheated because the math on here is ridiculously advanced…"

"Must be some mistake." He looks away, his breathing becoming slightly shallow. "It's not mine." He begins to rub his nose, the second of the three signs that he's lying.

"Then _who's_ is it? Explain to me, why this quiz has your name on it." Kim points agitated at the paper.

Ron releases stares at her, scratching his chin and apparently thinking. Rather hard. He runs a hand through his hair before making a run for the school.

"Gotta go Kim…uh, class you know!"

"Ron…"

Oh yeah, he is hiding something from her. But if its what she thinks it is…then what? He is really not acting that strange. Kim takes a look at her Kimmunicator, and decides to head to class herself. Ron has health first period, but the two share second and fourth period so the watching him thing will not be all that difficult.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Ron never showed…

Kim taps her pencil against her desk. It's unlike Ron to ditch class. Secretly Kim wishes for a crisis, just so she could talk to him about his behavior recently. Her brows are knitted with worry.

"This better just be another phase." Kim whispers.

Somewhere in her mind she knows its not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the boys bathroom…

"Why now you…y…"

Ron braces himself on the counter. The facility is barren, due to him scarring everyone off only moments ago with his screaming…

_(Flashback)_

"_AAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHH!_

_One stall is occupied and two boys are standing at the sink. One of them is a fottball linebacker and the other some random guy wearing a blue hat. Ron runs in with his arms flailing over his head wildly._

"_I need everyone out of here now!"_

_The two boys stare at him. Ron proceeds with his demand by running up to the both of them and just screaming at them. Both the boys slowly creep to the door, freaked out. The one in the stall…did not bother to wash his hands._

_(Flashback End)_

His object of all interest and hatred…Zorpox, his evil alter-ego runs through his every thought. Infects every little bit of his psych. How is he making his way to the surface so suddenly? Zorpox, in the form of Ron's reflection continues to laugh non stop as Ron gets weaker and weaker.

"_Keep this up…you might fend off a cold."_

"Shut. U p…I told you already, I'm not letting you out!" He slams his fist against the counter.

"_Oh, but Ronald…I'm already half way there." _He points at him. _"I'm infecting your thoughts, your actions…your hands." _He playfully wiggles his eyebrows.

"Look I'm not like you! I won't have you treating KP like that, you…"

"_Oooo…call me bad, it not only boosts my ego, but your insults are low carb! A Boyahahahaha-ha!"_

"Stop laughing." Ron digs his fingers in his hair. "It's starting to get really annoying!"

"_You know, being a very small, very successful part of you makes me feel as if I can tell you anything. Even if I'm rather uncertain you'll understand it! Hahahaha!" _He puts his hands on his hips.

Ron's face slowly grows redder as his reflection continues to mock him.

" _Between the two of us, I mean we're like brothers you and I…only, I'm way cooler than you…honestly…can't wait to meet Kimberly face to face again." _He looks off in some other direction, his gears turning. _"Oh, the fun we're going to have!"_

"You stay away from Kim!"

"_I'll do as I please, Ronald. It's not like you're my father or anything."_ He looks at his nails to avoid seeing his 'weaker' half. _"Ease that criminally unused cranium of yours, I won't hurt her. Not if she doesn't resist me. Eh, eventually she'll come around! Bwahahaha! She deserves a real man anyways, someone like me…whether she realizes it or not."_

"Kim's m…my, girlfriend…" Ron's breath begins to falter.

"_Not anymore. And Ronald, once I have Kim on my side…we're going to rule the world together." _Zorpox puts his and over his heart and pretends to swoon.

"KP…I..is my…I'll just tell her, she'll stop…you. She did it, before…you, freak." Ron stops to catch his breath.

"_Ronald, those words hurt." _Zorpox pulls a clock from out of nowhere. _"If you want…you can try and warn her. It certainly sounds like you, Ronald." _His voice drips with malice for Ron. _"But oh, what's this? My you only have one minute till that laser takes full effect and I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER YOUR BODY! BOYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"…You…cheated…"

"_Uh, duh. Evil alter ego. Besides…you're the dolt that didn't bother to tell her I was breaking free. Not like you even noticed though, you naïve moron. Pft, don't worry too much Ronald, I'll be a better boyfriend…before I break her in, I'll be honest and tell her this whole thing is your fault. She'll be crushed! Oh, but not as much as the world of fast food will be under my foot and iron fist filled with the world's only supply of nacos! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Ron collapses on the floor. Rufus scurries out of Ron's pocket, slightly shaken at his masters conversation, but unable to comprehend who he was talking to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron did not attend any of his classes. She was informed by who other than Mr. Barkin, when she bumped into him in the hallway. A little worried, Kim began to ask if anyone saw him on campus at all.

Kim heard that a few people saw him screaming in the bathroom. As soon as the bell rang, she headed for his house. A note on the door said that Ron's parents had gone to visit some relatives and would not be back till the following Monday. Kim looks up at Ron's window but the shades are down. Taking a worried breath, Kim reaches for the doorknob.

He is getting quite a talking to.

Ron, hadn't locked the door. She peeks in. The entire downstairs is empty. Kim looks up at where she would have to go to find Ron, upstairs And if he…is in the trouble she believes him to be in than she would have to subdue him. But the thought of being alone with that nutcase, makes Kim feel a slight twinge of fear as she takes her first step of many into a venture even she wishes not to involve her.

"Please…let me be wrong."


	4. Gone With The Wind

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter Four: Gone With The Wind

Okay…rain check. Ron turned evil due to some plot by Shego and Drakken, has a crush on Kim just like Ron…he tried to…uhg. And then he, just let her go. Kim left him alone for a whole night as well, which just now begins to present itself as really, really, _really_ bad idea.

"What have I done?" She grumbles as she sits in front of her vanity. "Well, it's too late now…might as well make the best of it. If he actually shows up, which I'm pretty sure he will I'll just keep an eye, two eyes on him."

Saying her plan out loud did not make it sound any saner. Should she really go along with this whole thing? Then again, what if going against the Zorpox grain meant not only her death, but the enslavement of the world? Not to mention all the people that would never be able to taste another naco in their life.

Heh, sarcasm….at a time like this.

"I really can do anything." Kim jokes under her breath.

In the end, she stands in front of her mirror wearing an old black dress she had in the bottom of her closet. It went with an odd memory, but helps her think of Ron…and fireworks. She decides that playing his game for awhile could help her develop a strategy of her own, aiding her in sending him back. In short, he's winning…for now.

"Yep…still beautiful."

Kim turns to her doorway. Why had she left it open like that?

"Zorpox."

He too, dug through Ron's closet…because he is wearing Ron's original 'Bad Boy' outfit. His hair is even slicked back the way he had styled it back then…when he was pretending. He looks confident in himself, straightening his jacket out as he takes his first step into her room.

"In the flesh." He take a moment to observe the scenery. "Speaking…of flesh. Kimberly." His body convulses in a way that makes him look as if a severe chill has entered the room when he utters her name.

"Don't look at me like that." She turns away from him, her fist itching to wipe that look off of his face.

"Nuh-uh. Be a good girl, Possible. We have an agreement. Your antidote for my day as your new, improved _Ron_." His voice is low, he does not want anyone to hear and her brothers are known for spying.

"I thought Ron was a loser?" She mocks his words from yesterday.

"He's just a character I'm playing…nothing more." He turns to leave, but slowly turns back around to face her. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Silly me…I have something to show you."

He walks in her room, and Kim tries to keep her distance. As he passes her, Zorpox raises an eyebrow mischievously. Kim watches him walk as if he were moving in slow motion and slowly, he holds up his left hand. She notices a black and purple watch occupying the space where the Ronucator had been on Ron's wrist.

Zorpox walks over to Kim's window and points his watch out at something. Pressing a button a beam of light shoots out from the device and zaps a mailbox across the street. When the light fades there is no mailbox. He nonchalantly closes her window because secretly he does not want her running away.

"What…" Kim puts her hands up against the glass in horror.

Her upper arm is grabbed roughly as she is yanked to his side. It's the same one he twisted earlier and she yelps with the twinge of pain that follows without even realizing it. Despite the discomfort Kim instantly twists her face into a scowl when she notices he is touching her.

"Oh, KP…was I a little too _rough_ with you last night?" He is using Ron's tone, and he is using that implying voice at the same time. "You okay…I wouldn't want you be in _any_ pain…_ever_. _Anything_ I can do?"

_Boy is he laying it on thick. And his grip is tightening._

"Get, away from me." She growls through her teeth. "Unhand me."

"Kay Pee…you should know by now." He shakes his head as if disappointed. "I'm all about hands." His voice mischievous, his free hand reaches out to touch her.

Being on edge, Kim swings a fist at him, but hesitates allowing Zorpox to easily catch it. Smugly, he pushes her fist back and chuckles before holding his new watch up for her to see.

"Meet my Atommizer, Kimberly. It breaks everything down into it's original components, via the atom. That mailbox is still there, just a tiny microscopic pile that's probably half blown away by the wind by now!" He leans in so that he can whisper in her ear. "It's insurance. Play along or there's going to be a few empty seats in Middleton High. Oh, and nice try with the punch. So unexpected I like it…spunky!" He gives her a small thumbs up with his free hand.

He presses his cheek to hers and sighs. Obviously in some twisted way…Zorpox genuinely believes this forced bond is a type of date…or something along those lines. Either way, the whole sitch is bad. Kim just stares…what _can_ she do about such a genuine threat. He lightly kisses her on the cheek and she jerks back as if his lips were laced with a flesh eating virus. At the least, he seems like a heart eating virus.

"It's a timeless tale of Romance. One girl, one devilishly good looking genius, and a whole city…gone with the wind! BOYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm poisoned, isn't that enough?" She sighs, frustrated with his meticulous planning.

"Better safe than locked back up in your moronic boyfriend's mind."

"Ever heard of 'too much of a good thing and you make it a bad thing'?" Kim grumbles leaning against her window.

"Some things…you can never get enough of…" He purrs leaning towards her.

Startled, Kim nearly loses her footing. Swallowing a thick, dry knot in her throat she tries to regain her composer, but he already saw what was in her eyes. She can tell he is just getting his rocks off messing with her. Kim spaces out for a moment, and when her vision refocuses, Zorpox is standing in her doorway. He has a solemn face.

"Put your hair up…I like it better that way."

And with that…Zorpox leaves the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim found the thought of him being alone with her family almost as unnerving as her being alone with him so she did not bother to put her hair up…he could not treat her like his arm candy anyways, regardless of the watch on his wrist…

"Oh, mornin' KP!"

His act, nearly breaks Kim's mental note to remain calm. Of course, naturally it also inflames her newfound hatred of him. Gritting her teeth, she bites her tongue as she sees Zorpox's expression. One eyebrow up as he is turned away from the family…tapping his new 'watch'.

Everything is fine. Nothing is amiss. Just another morning. She tries to set an average morning in her mind to help her envision what she wants to pretend is a normal breakfast. His creepy, wide grin is for the moment, mentally blocked. Ron is here, like always to have breakfast…

"Kimmie, Ron here says his parents left on some trip?" Ms. Possible asks, pouring her two sons each a glass of orange juice.

"T-Trip?" Kim asks, for the life of her trying to remember.

"Uh, yeah KP." 'Ron' sarcastically states. "They went to visit My Aunt Starter…you know, from the wedding." The rest of the family would never have caught the slight change in Ron's voice, as a sly slap in the face.

Does he plan for things to happen the way they do…or is he just gifted with extreme ironic circumstances? Kim shakes it off.

"Oh…Oh yes." She nervously twirls her hair with her finger. "How could it _slip my mind_? Your parents going to visit your aunt and uncle…and cousin Shawn."

"Yes…" His eyes narrow…apparently he has his own vendetta against the brat. "…Shawn. If it wasn't for him, that date would have been nice."

"We weren't on a date." Kim corrects, forgetting her family's presence for a moment.

"I like to think we were." Hanging his arm over the back of his chair, he leans over and half whispers and half mouths so no one else can hear he smugly adds. "You…and the _bad boy_."

This is not Ron…but Kim walks up and hesitantly takes a seat next to him anyways for that same reason. He instantly turns and smiles at her, his cheery expression only slightly tainted with evidence of it being a sinister ploy. Mr. DR. Possible briskly walks by, waving to his family as he makes his way for the door.

"Morning Dear, Jim, Tim, Kimmie-cub, Ronald." He runs the names off expectantly.

"Bye…" Jim.

"…Dad!" Tim.

"See ya dad." Kim waves.

"Yeah…" For some reason, 'Ron' feels the need to see Mr. possible out the door. "Have a great day Mr. P…oh, here's your coffee." He hands him the cup, smiling and giving him a slight pat on the back.

"Why, thank you Ronald." Sincerely, he sounds flattered.

Kim has to cover her face with frustration. This should never happen to a girl in her own home. Zorpox, masquerading as Ron is enough to make her pull her hair out. And he is being so polite, and gentleman-ish and…completely fake! Like plastic, Kim thinks…blue plastic. The kind they use for villain's doomsday device cup holders.

She could manage without suspicion for her family's sake, so she continues to bite her lower lip and play along. Ms. Possible thanks Ronald as he carries the plates to the table, setting Kim's down first.

"Beautiful babes first. Hey KP…if you don't finish anything, just pass it down over here." He cheers, heading back for a couple more plates.

Kim slides her whole plate over his way, her aching stomach decidedly will not be able to take anything right now anyway. Ms. Possible walks over to her daughter and gently rests a maternal hand on her shoulder.

"Kimmie. You okay? You look a little pale this morning." Her hand is brushed off gently by Kim's.

"N-No! I'm fine! Really!" Kim's panic had made her shout, and triggered a glare from her boyfriend so she tones it down a bit. "Just flip flops." She points to her stomach timidly.

"Sure you don't want something?" 'Ron' asks, scooping up some eggs with his fork and holding it up to her. "You need to eat something."

_God, he's trying to feed me! _

Kim shakes her head in retort. After a few agitated bits of conversation, 'Ron' turns to his plate, leaving her alone. She cannot help but feel disgusted…how can he just sit in her house after yesterday, eating at her table…and be so calm?

"Well, _Kay Pee_…since you're not eating and all, maybe you should…" He leans over to whisper in her ear. "…go finish your hair. It doesn't look quite done to me."

"Does it really matter that much?" She grumbles, leaning over as well.

"Details Kimberly…details." He whispers, blowing a bit of air to stir her auburn hair.

She twitches away, her lips pursed in a scowl she just cannot hide for the moment. This guy is so, ridiculous. Kim glares at him. But as 'Ron' leans over to try and show her younger brothers his new 'watch', Kim jumps from the table and practically runs for the stairs.

"One moment…" She nervously breaths turning back around. "I forgot. This dress would look so much nicer with my hair up."

"I agree KP." Her 'boyfriend' states. "I've always liked the way your hair looked up."

As he spoke, the hand which bore the watch was tucked under his chin as he smirked. Oh, he even has the nerve to wave his fingers playfully at her. And as Kim slowly backs out of the kitchen she cannot help but feel worried that when she gets back her family will be, gone with the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, she took a little frustration out on her pillow. Blowing a loose feather from her face, Kim grabs her brush and begins to slowly bring her hair up to put into a high ponytail. She would get him for making her dress up for him if it was the last thing she did.

Kim felt the need to sloppily tie her hair up just to spite him…but had not the nerve with her brothers and mother sitting at the same table with him. Besides…details. He would probably get even more mad if she did not tie her hair up well. So she returns back down the stairs with her hair up and a slightly masked scowl on her flustered face.

"Kimmie, don't you look special today!" Her mother chimes.

"Maybe we should call…" Jim.

"…A cootie alert!" Tim.

"Beautiful, KP." Zorpox almost hums. "I sure am one lucky guy."

"Sure are." Kim forces out through a fake grin, her teeth grinding together…_lucky I'm not beating you to a pulp._

Kim plops herself back down in her chair momentarily. Rubbing her head, her thoughts are countered by her suddenly standing and being dragged out the door.

"Come on KP…time for _school_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This guy is utterly mad…completely, indefinitely.

He drives the Fearless Ferret scooter with Kim loosely hanging onto him on the way to school. As the two pull in the parking lot, Kim hurriedly jumps to get off before the scooter even comes to a full stop.

A hoarse cough from him makes Kim stop in her tracks. Slowly she turns around and gives him a dirty scowl, before sticking her tongue out at him. Zorpox slowly turns his head to the side, but not enough for Kim to see his eyes. She changes her expression to a large, plastic, false apologetic smile.

"Have we degraded ourselves to making nasty faces at people when their backs are turned Kimberly." He harps sarcastically. "That is so first grade."

"You would know…Ron loved doing it to people he disliked." Kim states.

"He loved you beating up those boys when they caught him too."

Kim goes silent. She cannot see the satisfied expression on Zorpox's face, but knows it is there all the same.

"Think I'll ditch first period…not much of a health fan, Kimberly. Now ailments 101, that would be interesting, huh? HAHAHAHA!" He fully turns to her and smiles wide enough for her to see he is thinking. "But don't worry, I'll find something to keep me occupied in the meantime. I mean, I haven't seen just how big an object I can attomize yet…"

Kim slides off the bike and jumps in front of his face. She points her finger at him, warningly. All the while, his expression remains neutral, scratch one growing grin.

"You said you'd be at school. I don't want you ditching class, you're not to be out of my sight." She orders.

And his grin shrinks to a satisfied smirk as he holds out his hand, implying her to take it. She would have to play along if she did not want Zorpox loose on campus.

"Your hands are rough."

"Shut up."

"No, Kimberly…don't worry about it. I like rough."

"Ew! Shut up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remembering that this manifested evil being is not Ron proves to be harder than Kim originally thought…not that she believed this would be easy in any way really. He walks, acts, talks and looks like him, because he is him. At the same time however, Zorpox is really nothing like Ron.

"What's up KP?" He asks, pulling her closer to him as they head for lunch.

"What do you think." She grumbles matter-of-factly.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder. Kim goes to pull away, but a quick squeeze and flash of a watch reminds her that he is not taking the 'day as Ron' thing lightly. Playing along not only meant her safety, but the safety of Middleton. Even bigger, the world. As long as he is content and in her sight…what harm can he do?

"I think I'd rather go off campus for lunch. How about Bueno Nacho?" Despite Kim's lack of enthusiasm, Zorpox continues to imitate Ron. "The snackage here, just isn't speaking to the Ron man today."

"You're not Ron." She frustratingly whispers, her words almost unable to be understood as she speaks them so quickly.

"Touchy." He holds his hands up. "I was jus' askin' KP."

Even if Kim doesn't want to play, that does not mean he wants to stop playing.

The imitation plan is not exactly cake for him either…who wants to pretend to be a nobody? But this nobody happens to be dating the one thing other than naco's that he desires so what the heck? Every once and awhile he has to hold back a sinister smile…but kisses cure just about every ailment after all.

He honestly enjoys the challenge.

"We can share an order of nacos." He offers after a moment of silence, wiggling his eyebrow in that stereotypical 'bad boy' way.

"You know I only order salads from that place anymore." She grumbles, for a moment recalling Ron's ridiculous argument about Bueno Nacho being okay to eat twenty four seven. "Besides…"

He cuts her off.

"Look." Discretely, he pulls her aside by the lockers.

"What's you probl-" His mad eyes make her shut her mouth, momentarily anyway.

"Don't forget our arrangement. Now you'd better start playing the part of Ron's loving girlfriend or I'm going to let loose my attomizer trigger finger." He presses her body against the hard surface, not caring about the lock holders sticking out from it.

"Watch it." She grumbles, pushing him off of her. "Despite the world and my life being on the line…I-I can only take so much."

"Then you should learn how to keep up, Kimberly. Because I'm not delaying my plans for anyone…not even you."

"Plans?"

"Don't bother. You won't be able to figure anything out." He snickers. "Now chop, chop…I suppose we can eat in this filthy place if it'll stop your crying."

"I'll give you crying." She mutters.

Kim scowls as she grabs him by the arm. Painfully, she contorts her face into a plastic smile as she drags Ron into the cafeteria. Practically throwing him in a seat one over from Monique, Kim walks off muttering something about food.

"What was that KP?"

"I said. You just sit there sweetie." Her voice is forcibly sickly sweet. "I'm going to get you your lunch, even if I have to roll some heads to get it."

Monique raises an eyebrow, not noticing the glare 'Ron's' giving her. She turns to him and it is his turn to fake a smile.

"Kim feeling okay?"

"K-KP? Oh…oh yeah, never better. She's just feeling, ya know, attentive today…I-I suppose." He shrugs his shoulders.

Monique pokes at her lunch, instantly dropping the questions. Maybe Kim was just keeping him feeling loved to prevent a sitch like the other day. 'Ron' nonchalantly puts his feet up on the table and rocks gently back and forth in his chair. Every two or three rocks, he turns his head to look at Kim.

After a minute or so of this he stops and just monotonously continues to go back and forth. Monique stops her grubbing as she suddenly hears a soft humming…of what could be a cheery tune if not for the melodious way in which it is being presented.

"I got your foo…" How could she _not_ stop mid-sentence?

Approaching the table, Kim Stops only a few feet behind 'Ron'. The instant she heard that tune, she knew it's origins and once again knew that the boy smiling at her is not Ron. He has turned his head, and smiles as he hums the tune on replay knowing the past behind it. Kim wishes she could slug him, even just once despite him being in Ron's body. Well, despite him technically being Ron.

"Aren't you just the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world?" He chimes as Kim drops his plate down in front of him. "What would I ever do without you to do everything for me?"

The left handed compliment proceeded to increase Kim's frustration. So the rest of lunch she avoided conversation as much as she could. But whenever he felt the need to hear her voice, Zorpox only had to hum that song to get Kim's attention.

"Do you like my humming?" He asks smiling.

"Just…lovely, really you should join the choir…maybe a light will fall and knock some Ron back into you." Kim replies sarcastically.

Monique had left after not even five minutes of listening to Zorpox hum that bone chilling version of camp Wannaweep's cheer. Kim wishes her friend had stayed, but could not ask her to in a way that did not make her sound as if she were in trouble.

Who was she trying to kid? Trouble… She's practically a hostage!

"What memories come to you when you hear it?" He leans over, whispering.

"Ron…his letters to me if you _must_ know."

"I think of the nights. Cold, dark, lonely, foreboding, a disconnected phone line, that chill in the air, my empty stomach, monkeys, the sound of my own panicked screams, my adrenaline going twenty-four seven and acting as a natural high. Thinking about what I'd do to those that picked on me as I laid alone in my creaky bed…everything bad in the world all at once. Yeah, it was traumatizing." He smiles as if the memory were dear, even though the exact details would tell a listener otherwise.

"I can't tell whether your sick or twisted." Kim slowly shakes her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Both." He states, matter-of-factly.

Wannaweep was Ron's most feared childhood memory…leave it to his evil alter ego to find it fitting to hum the theme of Ron's ultimate misery for his own amusement. Leave it to Zorpox to find joy in what Ron only found misery and despair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire day, he pretended to be Ron. It tore Kim inside out to have that monster pretend to be her loving beau. Overall, he held her hand everywhere they went, atomized a few books of boys who tried to discreetly check Kim out and stole a noticeable share of kisses he really did not deserve.

"Back off." Kim pushes him off of her as he tries to give her a kiss, his arm around her thin waist.

"Fine then." He releases her and quickens his pace slightly.

In all honesties…his attention as of today came off as somewhat genuine, something that had begun to turn the gears in Kim's head. Really, Zorpox seems somewhat different this time. Kim is lightly bumped by Zorpox as he raises his arms to place them behind his head. He yawns as he slows his pace a bit, not wanting her to be out of the corner of his eye.

"Being normal for a day was…boring." Zorpox muses as him and Kim approach the Fearless Ferret scooter.

"I'm so sorry you were bored while I spent the day keeping people from being turned into a twenty-three dollar gone with the wind elephant sale." Kim grumbles sarcastically.

At this, Zorpox snatches her hand and pulls her next to him. He leans towards her for a moment before continuing his thought.

" KP, don't be rude. Bad boy's speaking now. Hm, lets see…where was I? Oh, yes! Everything always looked so different from the inside…maybe, it's just because he daydreams so much. Honestly, I though if I paid attention…perhaps I'd learn _something_. I'd think, being in school would be educational…really all I learned how to do was sleep with my eyes open! HEHEHHAHAHA!"

Kim lets her eyes roll freely in her head, this guy enjoys listening to himself way too much. His rambling had temporarily given Kim the opportunity to step away from him. Her hand slips out of his by luck, as he misses when he goes to snatch her palm back in his grasp. He turns to her, a bit annoyed.

"How about that cure now?" She more demands than asks.

"Cure? For what, Kimberly." He nonchalantly examines his nails as if there were something of interest on that part of his anatomy. "Your rude behavior. Sorry, science hasn't advanced enough to get that stick out of your-"

"Shut up." Kim cuts him off. "You know what for!"

"Refresh my memory, Kimberly. What cure?" He looks at her like she is stupid. "Honestly, I haven't the slightest inclination of which cure you are speaking of. There are so many nowadays after all…" His voice trails off for a moment. "…is there a cure, for madness I wonder…"

"Enough of your rambling! What cure do you think I want? For the poison, duh. Cough it up, blue boy." She grumbles.

"In a politically correct sense…currently I am the proper coloring of an average person."

"Whatever. The antidote, please." She holds out her hand expectantly.

Zorpox raises an eyebrow. "Can't anything just be about us being together…why does business always come first with you, Kimberly?"

"Because I'm too young to die."

"And I'm getting bored." He sits down on his scooter and pats the passenger seat. "C'mon Kitten." He purrs.

"Ew. I'm going home."

"Kimberly, don't you want to hang out? We could watch a scary movie, cuddle, plan the colors for the grand throne room from which I will rule the fast food world? Does that not that sound fun?"

"Like an all's fair snowball fight with a chimp."

"If you feel that way…" He lowers his tone, giving her a slight chill that slowly makes its way up her spine. "…I can just exchange your company for the antidote to that poison I gave you earlier."

"Y-You mean…" She somewhat stutters, somewhat growls.

"All fair, Kimberly. Now hop on…it's at the house. _In my room_."


	5. Mentally Challenged

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter Five: Mentally Challenged

Luckily for Kim, Mr. Barkin had found the two of them before they left the school. His voice boomed from across the parking lot just as Zorpox had went to turn the key. Ron had football practice…could she be any luckier? Sure, right after practice she would have to meet him at his house, but he could not watch her and the behemoths chasing him at the same time, right? That would give her at the least a chance to come up with a counter plan.

"The light looked so much brighter earlier." She grumbles from the stands.

Cheerleading practice was cut short, but Zorpox insisted Kim remain within spotting distance or else he would 'decrease the competition' among his fellow team members. The really messed up sitch about Zorpox always was that he could think like Ron and in return think like Kim as well. In her hands is her cell phone, her fingers doing what they do best. Texting without looking at the phone is a basic survival skill for the average teenage girl, after all.

'How do I fx this Wd?' She types.

'Ron's not gone…there's still time.' Wade replies.

'Nt gn? Time? He's alrdy Zrpx!' Kim has to quickly glance at Wade's answers just in case her boyfriend's watching.

'He's not complete.'

'Comp?'

'Kim it took two days for Zorpox to overtake Ron?'

Kim looks from the message to the field. That is right. Ron did not become Zorpox right away, just like the last time he turned Bad Boy. And that meant…Ron really is in there somewhere.

'You have till the end of tonight. Midnight.'

'Bt…that's only 1 dy! WTS?'

'Zorpox is mentally stronger than Ron…it'll probably take him less time.'

'So n ths case…'

'Ron's literally mentally challenged. He can't do a thing on his own at this point.'

'OMG'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back out my grill Chad! Don't make me bring the hurt on your sorry hide!" Zorpox shouts, pushing one of the larger football players back.

"Chill dude. I'm just doing my job…you know, the one where I drive your geeky face into the dirt?" Chad replies mockingly.

He laughs, his shoulder being slapped by one of the line backers. Zorpox's eyes sharpen. Dealing with incompetent people struck a short fuse in him. Even he knew it was not entirely for that reason. Somewhere in his other half's mind a hatred tainted his thoughts. Mr. Barkin grabs him by the collar suddenly, lifting him up off the ground.

"Stoppable! Stop complaining. Besides, if you'd stop worrying about watching your girlfriend EVERY TWO SECONDS OF PRACTICE you might be able to see one of these soda machine sized blocks of muscle charging at you!" Mr. Barking yells, dropping Ron.

"So…you want me to not let them catch me then? By any means necessary?" Zorpox questions mischievously.

"Yeah. Just hurry up so we can get out of here!"

"Sure thing…coach."

His eyes narrow on the players. They are big…but he's better. With the right timing, he could send every one of them crying for their mommas.

"Down…set…hike!" The quarterback yells.

Zorpox makes a run for an opening. One defensive linesmen approaches him, but leaping into the air he gets his feet on the guys shoulders. The player is pushed to the ground as Zorpox uses the momentum to get high enough to catch the ball.

"Now run Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yells.

Zorpox easily runs through the opposing players, though not as Ron usually did. Instead of randomly scrambling to remain unscathed, Zorpox times his movements. He turns and spins with ease around the players all the way down the field. Yeah, when he wants to…he can do anything as well.

"Move aside Mad Dogs…here comes the Big Dog! BOYAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yells, leaping into the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watches the helmet settle in the grass. Her hands covering her mouth, she hurriedly makes her way down to the rails. A tight grip on the metal, she watches for movement.

"How could he?" Leaping over the rail, Kim runs down to the field.

Upon her arrival, she is clothes hanged around the waist and pulled to Zorpox's side. She looks over at him, her mouth hanging open. He smirks arrogantly as he lifts his hand elegantly to close her mouth. The unconscious football player regains her attention for the moment and she does not back away from him.

"Get the nurse and tell her to bring a wheelchair!" Barkin shouts as he helps his player up.

"You didn't have to do that." Kim whispers angrily.

"Think of it…as a farewell to Ron." He leans over. "I may buy myself a football team once I rule Bueno Nacho."

"I'm not carrying any towels." She retorts.

"So…you'll be there then. The loser, me the victor."

"I…" She had not meant that he would win. "Forget it."

Mr. Barkin runs up to Zorpox, his face a bit red. Kim looks from one to the other. Hopefully, Ron would not be cut from the team. A loud scream of triumph makes her slightly jump.

"Stoppable that was AWSOME! Play like that on the field and we'll never lose another game. Good work." He goes to turn, but looks back. "Four laps…walk 'em, and you can head home early."

Zorpox nods. Slowly he looks over at Kim and raises an eyebrow. She crosses her arms and tries to pull away. He leans over, she tries to pull back…but the entire football team is there. Kim regretfully lets him lay one on her, thankful that he does not try to push it too much. She discretely rubs the spot on her cheek where his lips touched her as he heads for the track.

"Four laps…then over to my place KP." He cheers happily.

He waves as he runs down the field.

"Stoppable! Save those legs for game time!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron's in there…I knew he was." Kim sighs as she leans against the cool metal of the bleachers. "But how do I get him out, I called his name, I begged and almost cried. Zorpox's level of control is too much for him." She lowers her head in thought.

Ron lost his control within two days of being hit by the ray. Wade confirmed that by midnight, Zorpox would completely faze Ron out. How does Zorpox have full control then? Ron is Ron for two days…Zorpox is Zorpox for one? And Ron becomes the lesser personality. Before, Zorpox was the lesser personality.

"This is too confusing. But there must be some connection, a loophole. Something!" Frustrated, Kim runs her hand through her red hair. "That beam has to be the key. It didn't just swap personalities, it awakened Ron's alter ego who then took over."

Tap. Tap. Tap-Tap. Tap, Tap, Tap.

Beam hits Ron.

Tap. Tap.

Ron slowly becomes Zorpox.

Tap. Tap-Tap.

Zorpox takes over and pretends to be Ron.

Tap.

She treated him like Zorpox, and the more he acted like Zorpox. Could it be the beam did not just swap personalities, possibly if she was lucky whatever Shego hit Ron with is not permanent. Zorpox has not won just yet, of course that only means more of his planning is up ahead. Kim taps her chin and quickly takes out her communicator.

'Wd, I thnk Z wz plyn me.'

'Kim? How?'

'Dz it mk sense tht he wld wnt me 2 treat hm lke Z? I Mean he cld hv plyd Ron n I wldnt hv spctd a thng.'

'Treat him like Zorpox? I suppose. Your reactions to him could have mentally stimulated his subconscious. Treat him like Zorpox, he is Zorpox.'

'Thn I jst hve 2 treat hm lke R. H'll b bck 2 nrml rt?'

'In a loose theory. Might not last. Could try shocking him, it might temporarily render Zorpox unconscious and give Ron some time to talk.'

'dnt wnt 2 cas brn dmg. Tme 2 shn. C ya Wd.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole time…he was giving her the answer. Zorpox wanted Kim to treat him like a criminal, so he made his presence known and then acted his heart out, like he _wanted_ to be Ron just to throw her off his trail. This is her theory.

And his plan worked just like he knew it would, if this is his plan. Kim in return resented and loathed him for the blatant mockery and unwillingly allowed him to push Ron's personality back. He used her to change Ron's state of mind, and he on an even lower level tried to change her feelings for Ron.

"But I love Ron, and you can't change that Zorpox." She whispers as Zorpox reproaches her. "Oh, Heeeeeey." She tries to look sweet even after he ignores her blatant eyelash batting.

"Something's in your eye…deal with it. Okay. Enough of this activity. If I don't get you the antidote in two hours…you're going to croak." He says unsympathetically as he wipes his forehead. "Even more importantly I have something cook'n and I need to get it out to cool at midnight."

Kim's jaw drops.

"What? Just being honest, Kimberly Ann." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Honest?" Kim bites her tongue, she would have to start now if this was going to work. "Hahahah! That's funny Ron! Antidote!" Kim tries to imagine she is not really laughing about her own future death.

"What's so funny. Are you laughing at me?" He stomps his foot.

"Ron." She slings her arm over his shoulder as she ushers him to begin walking away. "C'mon, why don't we go and get some nacos?"

"Kimberly, is there a pom-pom lodged in your cranium, the poison is going to kill you in…Nacos…" He eyes her suspiciously. "You want to get a naco?"

"Of course!" She playfully punches him on his shoulder. "Silly!"

"With me." He raises one of his eyebrows. "You want to go get nacos…with me?"

Kim had not expected Zorpox to act so skeptical, even though planning was always his strongest suit this turn of events surly threw his game off. And he looks so utterly flabbergasted, Kim cannot tell whether he is frustrated or just dumbstruck for the moment as his ingenious mind begins calculating the odds of her accepting him as Ron. She smiles as he really does not bother hiding it, his expression showing how lost he is…almost like Ron's.

"You are my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Kim gives him a wide smile, he is too confused to figure if the grin is genuine or otherwise. Grabbing his hand she begins pulling him to his scooter. He would let his guard down there, Kim is certain of that. All she has to do is appeal to the Ron within him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It almost scares Kim, how much Zorpox seems to almost genuinely change once they enter Bueno Nacho. He rushes right to the counter and takes in a deep scent floating from the kitchen, his feet almost floating above the ground…

"Two number threes, a number four, side order of nachos and two extra nacos on the side I JUST CAME FROM FOOTBALL PRACTICE AND I'M STARVING! So could ya put that order for here Ned?" He exclaims, frantically leaning over the counter. "KP'll have a salad." He points back to her a little dully.

Ned, the assistant manager, and often forced council to Ron in his various times of need, types the order into the machine. Seeing as he practically lives in the restaurant Ned takes his ridiculously large order as the usual and turns around to begin gathering the order. Meanwhile, Kim grabs Ron's…Zorpox's arm and clings lightly to him. She smiles as she leans forwards over the counter and with a soft voice adds to the order.

"Ned, add an extra naco on the order. For me." If he can mess with her head, she can mess with his.

Slowly, Zorpox turns to Kim, his face slightly pale. The sound of the heavy tray hitting the counter breaks his stare and he unconsciously grabs a hold of it. Kim walks ahead with the rinks and takes a seat at their favorite table, smiling as Zorpox sits across from her. He grabs a burrito and slowly takes a bite.

"So Ron, you were spankin in practice today. I think you just need to tone down the drama a sitch." She casually states as she is inserting her straw into her soda.

"There was no drama, just revenge KP. Giving those behemoths their just desserts." He jams his index finger against the table as if to make a point. "You know they need to be taught to have some respect for the Ron-man."

Ron-man? Not Zorpox. Did he even realize he said Ron, or is he just playing possum? No, he seems to be genuinely subconsciously changing, his mannerisms and tone, everything is starting to sound different. Like Ron. At least from what Kim figures and hopes he is reverting back to Ron. Kim inwardly grins as she watches Zorpox practically breath in his food.

Every know and then he pauses to wipe his greasy hands on a napkin. Ron would have just kept eating. Maybe this plan is missing something. What would snap Ron back into action, let him take over? Kim ponders for just a moment. She will hit him with the ultimate line…

"Ron?"

"Hm?" He mumbles in between a bite as he begins working on his nacos.

"I just want you to know that, I love you Ron." She folds her hands under her chin as her expression drops to a humble seriousness. "You need to remember this…"

"What?" The naco falls from his greasy hands as she leans over the table and softly kisses him. "KP?"

"…because its been two hours Ron." She looks very tired all of a sudden and slumps down onto the table.

"Kay Pee?" His face is contorted in confusion. "Kimberly get up thi-" Spastically his body jerks backwards. "N-No! Kimberly Ann…Kimberly." Roughly his teeth grind together as his mind feels like its about to overload.

He jerks around inside his seat for about a minute before he finally settles a little. His hand reaches out and roughly grabs Kim by her sleeve, his fingers clawing the material. He begins his attempts to stir her.

He shakes her, roughly at first and then more gently. Eventually the shaking stops all together and he just stares. Ron kicks his feet in anger, his knees hitting the bottom of the table and causing his soda to nearly topple over.

"This…can't…" Zorpox manages to force out as he grips his head with all his might, his voice coming from his throat like the roar of a crazed animal.

"RRRROOOOONNNN!"

His screaming stops as his eyes open wide. The air seems to still as his shoulders drop and his body makes sudden contact with the table. His harsh breathing almost stops all together as he lies motionless across from Kim.

"Kim…Ron? E-Everything okay over there?" Ned nervously calls to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stares wide eyed at the two teens that are now passed out on the table amongst their food. If it were just Ron, Ned would have assumed he finally had a heart attack from his constant gluttonizing. Kim is lying still as well and Ned reaches for the phone only to see Ron suddenly stir.

"Kim…"

His body feels tired, exhausted and heavy. Slowly he reaches over and gently brushes against the soft red locks with his fingertips. She remains still as his eyes slowly begin to water up. It takes only a moment before Ron scrambles to the opposite side of the table and pulls Kim into his arms with no care as to the wasted food now sprawled about the tile floor.

"KP. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I-I love you too you know. You'll remember that won't you, I-in the big Bueno Nacho in the sky-AUHHHHH!" He tightens his hold on her, not noticing her fingers being uncrossed at the end of her rising arm.

Softly her hand pats Ron's back as he begins bawling like a baby. He does not notice her touch until she tugs at his shirt. Kim softly smiles as Ron's entire body freezes and then goes limp, nearly falling out of the booth. She holds onto him.

"K-Kim…but you." He stutters.

"Faked. He didn't poison me." She states matter-of-factly. "Convincing much?"

"How did you…he poisoned…but didn't, and you…knew what? Zorpox took over my mind, oh! I thought I was sleeping!" He is completely lost and completely freaked out.

"You don't recall anything from the past couple of days? The ray, the poison, that tackle at practice?" She softly asks, using her hand to move some hair out of his face. "Nothing?"

"I remember…being in my room." His brows are tightly knitted together as he tries to remember. "A-And I remember being in the men's room, he was talking to me. I should have said something, but by the time I realized he wasn't going away…he'd been in my dreams before, I just, I-I thought he'd…go away…" He runs his hand through his hair at the thought of his other half actually being out, what he can do in two days. "I'm an idiot."

"It's okay Ron." She assures him. "We can fix it."

"But KP. I don't want him to hurt you. You said he poisoned you!?" Ron's eyes grow wide.

"He said he did…but didn't."

"How were, or rather are you so sure?"

"He said it himself. _How could I possibly live without my precious KP_. Zorpox thinks like you do on some level Ron, and you could never in a billion years hurt me…enough to kill me at least. He was bluffing, not that you knew he was…or that I was." She smiles and gives Ron a playful wink.

"Wow KP, you outsmarted Zorpox." He tightly hugs her, as if it were their last. "I'm just, so sorry Kim. I want you to know, that stuff he tried to do…Kim I would never! I'm so sorry, please don't-"

She lightly places her finger over his lips and he instantly stops talking. Her eyes are so gentle she really does not have to say she forgives him at all but hugs him anyway and whispers in his ear a soft 'No big'. Ron sighs as he revels in the return of his mental control and the freedom he has in moving his body. Before when Zorpox was in charge everything was so dark.

At first he could see everything and just could not control what he was doing or saying the whole time, then he could see but could not say or do what he wanted, and then nothing. Just an empty black bunch of nothing with random floating memories and voices. Sometimes there would be neither and he felt so alone. And most of all he missed Kim.

"Is he gone."

"He's never…really gone Ron."

"I'm not that crazy psychopath!"

"I'm not saying you are. But he did come from your brain, somewhere. More specifically he's still capable of escaping…even more specifically, he might be able to regain control at any moment." Kim pulls something out of her backpack that looks like rope. "Unbreakable rope. I'm sorry, but I can't take the chance. Wade has a cell waiting for you at his house."

"Cell?" Ron wines.

"To be safe. I'm sorry." Kim gently touches the side of his face. "And the rope will have to be tight…I don't want him escaping. He apparently has plans tonight."

Kim begins tying Ron's wrists together as quickly as she can. Not to down Ron, but Zorpox has somehow given himself the mental advantage. She has to subdue to him, so she does not have to fight him.

"I understand." Ron's eyes close for a moment, and his brows furrow and suddenly pop open, looking like they are on fire. "This won't be easy! You think you've outwitted me? WAHAHAHA!"

"Zorpox!" Kim tries not to flinch as he startles her with a wild kick.

"I'm the big dog Kimberly, and you're going to pay for trying to leash me!" He growls as he tries to kick her out of the booth. "And after I was trying to play nice, you still had to try and backstab me." Zorpox tries to use his left foot to kick her as she catches his right.

Kim jumps up on the table top to distance herself. At least she somewhat tied his hands already. Zorpox stumbles out of the booth furiously tugging at the rope with his teeth. He hit's the floor hard and Kim can hear his teeth coming together without resistance as they clamp shut. Picking up the tray Kim leaps off the table and heads for him.

"A little tied up at the moment are you? Let me help."

"Kimberly! When I get this rope off I'm going show you just how angry I am right now!" He grumbles as he rolls around the floor, knocking a smaller table for two over and sending a mother and her son running across the restaurant. "I'm going to…to…" He lets out a scream as he rolls onto his back. "Shut up Ronald! I'll do as I please! You're not in charge…I AM!"

Kim dives to the floor and pins Zorpox to the ground firmly, the tray pressed against his throat. He ceases his movement, but continues to growl at her like an injured animal. She is breathing a little raggedly, but so is he and so the two remain silent. After a moment, which both used to refill their lungs with air Zorpox is the first to speak.

"Let me up Kimberly." He orders between breaths in a calm demanding tone.

"No Kim, run!" Ron pleads, his face contorted in pain as he struggles for control.

"Can't one of you just take over, I can't tell whether to punch you or help you up!" She grumbles as she throws the tray aside and uses her weight to pin him. "Ron you have to keep control just long enough or me to finish tying you up."

"Sure thin…KP, just hurry!" Ron sounds like he is in pain, his breathing harsh and his willpower obviously draining by the second as Zorpox fights on the inside to stay out long enough to escape.

Kim tightly has his hands and feet tied just as Zorpox lets out a loud scream. His body twists and turns in frantic movements as he attempts to wiggle free of his bonds. And then after a moment stops all together. Kim cautiously looks over him, at his face and is shocked to see him just blankly starring back, one eyebrow raised coyly.

"Touché Kimberly."

(Chapter Talk): I know, no one wants to hear what the author has to say...ironic that the author always prays the readers have something to say. I put two chapters up because they almost should be one, but then it would have been over twenty pages long. Another reason is that i'm hoping this will inspire some of my readers to lend me some feedback, I would really appreciate a comment or two on how the story is going so far, as far as interesting and origonal...oh and if my writing's decent enough for you guys. Sometimes the longer the story goes the sloppier I write to finish it. Please review!


	6. At Midnight

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter Six: At Midnight

In the cell, Zorpox lays with his hands behind his head. He lightly taps his foot against air as he carries about passing the time with his thoughts, or at least that is what Kim gets out of his current demeanor. She had not heard him speak since he admitted defeat in Bueno Nacho. The only sound coming from him since then has been his hummed version of the Camp Wannaweep cheer.

His prison, rather cage is a cylinder shaped bulletproof glass pillar that stands about six feet high. The surface area is small to lessen Zorpox's mobility, and is encased in an invisible force field strong enough to stop a car on a dime going anywhere under seventy miles an hour.

Unless he could suddenly produce a force stronger than that with only two feet of space on either side of him he is not going anywhere soon. And even though she knows this, Kim still has a nervous chill telling her he has other ways. How did he free himself after these past years after all?

"Wade can't you cut the sound?" Kim complains.

"Sorry Kim." He shrugs his shoulders. "But it's all security matters. I can't be careful enough to ensure that Ron stays in there until we can figure out a way to make him normal again." He comments.

The music stops and the two slowly turn to Zorpox. He sits up, his face home to a seriousness Kim finds a little alarming. Wade grabs his soda and takes a cool sip. He knows Zorpox cannot possibly escape, regardless of Kim's objections he still knows he is way smarter than Zorpox claims to be.

"Normal." His voice is calm and quiet. "Is it not Ron's motto to never be normal? And look I'm as far from normal, as normal possibly gets! BWAHAHAHAHAHahaha!" He throws himself into a relentless giggle fest before sitting up, his expression completely serious. "I'll never be normal, Ron or otherwise." He notices Kim heading for a chair on the opposite side of the room and gets to his feet. "Kimberly, you're hurting my feelings. Why don't you come over here and chat with me, you haven't said a word to me in like forever now!"

"Wade. Let me know when Ron's back." She says it as if he when out on an errand and has not come back yet.

"Ignore me all you want Kimberly. I'll remember it when I am at last free of this dime store prison."

"Hey." Wade wines.

"Calls 'em as I sees 'em, Lard."

"It's Load."

"You can say that again." He leans against the wall and crosses his arms. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." Wade looks confused despite being angered from the insult.

"I wasn't talking to you Lard…and I wasn't asking you either, Ronald. Look just shut up, zip it, clamp that trap shut because I'm not letting you out." He begins to examine his nails nonchalantly. "Oh yeah, that's _soooooo_ threatening. I'm shaking in your cheap smarty mart sneakers."

"Ron's talking." Kim nearly jumps out of her seat.

Zorpox turns his head towards her. Since Bueno Nacho she had been avoiding him completely, waiting for Ron to surface. Her eyes look so hopeful it almost makes him feel just a twinge of Ron's pain for her position in this whole matter…oh, wait it was just indigestion, no sympathy whatsoever. Oh well, everything will come together at midnight, and Kimberly will lose that expression in favor of another.

"Kimberly." His voice is low, calm and eerie. "You want to know what Ron is saying?" His tone is luring.

"Wade." Her voice is weak.

His look, his tone, everything about him even though he is trapped in that unbreakable cell makes Kim feel for the world helpless…and she feels weak enough in this instant to turn to Wade, a boy not even old enough to drive for support. And Zorpox loves it

"Load has nothing to do with this Kimberly." He whispers just loud enough for her to hear. "This is you and me here. Beauty and the beast, baby." He chuckles lightly as she scoots to the edge of her seat. "I know you want to know. C'mere."

He beckons her with his index finger and she goes to him almost as if in a trance. Quietly she sits down in a fold out chair just in front of the cell. Kim sits with the back of the chair in front of her and rests her head on her crossed arms. Her eyes are burning a hole in the floor as she tries to ignore his smug grin.

"Don't look so down. If you need support, Zorpox is here." His mocking voice hovers in the air. "If you're good, I'll even let you sit on my lap."

"I don't need or want you. I have Ron." She sounds too quiet to be completely sure of her response.

Wade watches from the sidelines, still trying to fully understand the way Zorpox's mind works. If Zorpox speaks with Kim, perhaps he can analyze the full effects of this ray of his. Taking another sip of his soda he warily lays low, only pressing one key to activate the cat scanning function of his cell.

"You love Ron." He states more than asks.

"You know the answer." She notices his irritated glare.

"Yeah…" Irritated and then some, he grumbles, rolling his eyes.

"It bothers you, doesn't it."

Whether she is mocking him or honestly asking he does not know. What he _does_ know, is that it does **not** bug him. Zorpox sighs to himself as Kim's eyes wander off to other areas of the room.

She should be focused on him, fear him and not pity him like she does with his pathetic other half…this is what really bothers him, The Big Dog. With a light air of arrogance he replies to her comment in the most cynical tone he can concoct with his shrilly vocal cords.

"He loves you too Kimberly, oh so much. He's crying out to you right now, bawling like a helpless baby. Really…he tries so hard, it's pathetic." Lightly he touches the glass as if trying to see if he could reach her.

"You don't seem so different to me." She comments.

"We share different goals, but love the same things. I want you just as bad as he does." His breath begins to fog up the glass where he is standing.

Kim looks up at him, a little disgusted at the comment. Gripping her upper arms she tries to stay strong, hoping he will slip and Ron will be free. Farfetched as the idea is, Kim takes another approach in hopes of learning something from him, perhaps the way he thinks.

"Ron. I'll admit it, that this is you. You're just ill, mentally ill that's all. Wade." She nods to him. "Me and him are going to cure you."

"I'm not Ron anymore Kimberly. I'm Zorpox."

"Zorpox..." Kim holds the name in some respect. "Who's Zorpox? A comic book character?"

"Ronald, not exactly a name that rocks the cradle and makes the good babies on the goody-too -shoes side cry. I'm nothing like Ronald when it comes down to who I am, therefore I need not go by that name Kimberly. Don't I deserve to have a life, live and lust after what I please? Life, liberty, property…pursuit of happiness. The American dream."

"You're so hypocritical. I really don't think you're so bad. If you love the same things, and you just have different goals…if you're so bad, why only demand nacos?" She mocks.

"Nacos are the source of all things badical within myself Kimberly. I created it and I will have it to myself just the same. No one shall have what is mine." His eyes slant as his tone drops dangerously low, to a menacing whisper that sends a sharp chill up Kim's spine. "Everything that is rightfully mine will be mine alone. Including you."

"Spoken for Zorpox."

"Haven't I told you…I just love the way you say my name."

Kim pushes the chair forwards as she rises to her feet. She cannot stand being anywhere near this, thing…her entire composure is ripping at the seams. Giving Wade a sigh of frustration she leaves the room in hopes of being able to go home and take a nap.

"Call me when it gets close to midnight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groggily, Kim fumbles for her Kimmunicator as the ringer goes off. The screen lights up as she presses the accepting call button and Wade's face appears on the screen.

"You should head on over."

"Right."

In the background, Kim can hear a cheery tune.

"Midnight Moonlight Madman Mastermind." He repeats again and again. "Midnight Moonlight Madman Mastermind. Midnight Moonlight Madman Mastermind. Midnight Moonlight Madman Mastermind. Midnight Moonlight Madman Mastermind."

"Stop it already! You're driving me crazy!" Kim finally yells into the device as she pulls at her hair.

"Oh, I'd say I've driven you mad ahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Zorpox laughs at his own terrible joke off camera.

Wade turns his camera so Kim can see Zorpox sitting in his cell. He waves to her before blowing her a kiss.

"Please. What does that mean anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Why don't you come down here and see?"

He is leaning against the glass, his arms crossed with one eyebrow raised. Mind games, he loves them more than anything…especially when he is messing with Kim's head. The act gives him some kind of twisted psychotic pleasure he imagines criminals feel when they kidnap a pretty girls and lock them up in their basements.

"I'm coming, oh but I'm coming for Ron…and you had better stay put."

"Mock me, if you think it will help. My escape is near Kimberly Ann Possible." His gaze falls to a small neon clock as the time blinks a monotonous red, eleven o' clock.

And as he begins to chuckle the time reads 11:01.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a certain green suited woman in an island lair somewhere in the uncharted waters of the pacific throws anything within reach at a mediocre blue scientist who is currently running for his life.

"Shego! Stop! Ow, ooo, oh! Have mercy!" Drakken cries as he dives behind a large lab desk.

"Get your sorry blue hide out from behind that desk!" She yells infuriated. "We have one hour till I lose my powers all together!"

"Ever heard of bluffing Shego?" He calmly states.

"This guy don't bluff!" She screams.

Drakken quietly shifts under the table and eases his way up to peek over the messy top. His eyes dart from one place to another as he ponders the situation. Shego losing her powers would make it harder for her to bully him.

Then again, if he does not help her, she may leave him again and he would be up the river without a paddle.

_Then again_, the threat may not even exist, and if this is true he does have to think about the possibilities or consequences to his actions at all.

It is easier to think the threat is a bluff and deal with everything following later…in his own opinion.

"Shego." He tries to sound compassionate. "This whole thing…it's just confusing. Maybe if you explain it to me?"

"Explaining time is over!" She jumps over the entire table and roughly yanks him to his feet by his coat collar. "You take me to him or I'm going to bring the hurt the old fashion way."

"Soap in the mouth?" He comments weakly.

"Try I start breaking bones…we'll start with the fingers, one by one." She teasingly reaches out for his retracting hands.

"V-Very well Shego." He smiles weakly. "To the buffoon we go. I just don't feel comfortable with going looking for Kim Possible instead of her finding us."

"That's a good boy." She lets him go…right into the nearest wall. "And for the record, we are not looking for Kimmie, we're looking for Stoppable."

Drakken and Shego never really got completely along, nor did they search for other partners. She had ditched him for quite awhile earlier this year, even left him in prison, but as time passed and she revived herself…she somehow came back to him.

When away from him Shego always found herself better off, and once in his company it was always at the back of her mind to leave him. By his side though, is where cruel fate intends her to constantly end up.

"Now go get the hover car!" Crossing her arms she follows a slightly limping Drakken to the door.

Even fate should have to answer why though; Shego herself never understood how this bond developed between her and Drakken, it just did. Why she always returns to his side is a question even she cannot answer. Drakken is an idiot and his plans never work, the level to which they do come together is really only by her efforts; without Shego, Drakken is nothing.

Maybe it is the control that makes the job worthwhile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock reads eleven thirty as the two are almost at their destination. Surprisingly, Zorpox gave her the directions to Kim Possible's technical assistants headquarters. More importantly, Drakken has a situation that is very much bothering him.

Despite Shego's demeanor, he can tell something is definitely amiss within her. Be the problem with her mind or her body, she looks ill either way. He tries to keep his eyes on the path even as he tries to keep a watch on her.

"Feeling alright Shego, you look a bit pale." He prepares himself for her reaction.

"Nothin' to it Dr. D." She sounds a little tired. "Just need to get the antidote from that guy…whatever he did to me, is starting to work."

Her eyes unwillingly drift shut, her brows knitted in a quiet frustration only Drakken himself recognizes. Their destination is only a few minutes away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the clock, Zorpox smiles to himself as he drums his fingers together mischievously. Shego will come, because she does not like to lose to anyone, not Kim and definitely not him. He turns his head as the door to Wade's room opens. The two figures in the doorway are not friendly.

"Shego." He chimes, eyeing her. "Come to my rescue, how sweet of you."

She looks a little tired even with a scowl plastered on her fair face. She raises her hand and forms a fist with it. Besides her, Drakken is taking the moment to look around. His gander is interrupted by Zorpox.

"Hey there lame-boy, come and meet the bad boy. Don't lag Shego, come get me out of here." He orders

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is only a few minutes later when Kim finds Wade's front door wide open…

"Wade!" Kim runs to his side. "What happened to you? Where's Zorpox?" She begins to untie him.

The room is wrecked, wires and broken pieces of equipment scattered everywhere. Kim pulls down the gag crammed in Wades mouth and helps him to his feet. Wade lets out a few coughs to clear his throat.

"Kim. Shego and Drakken came…they took Ron."

He looks worn, and Kim notices a black eye as she helps him out of his room. Luckily his mom has started working nights, and the rest of the house is untouched; Kim sets Wade down on the living room couch to rest before running out the front door to the one place she knows Zorpox must be at three to twelve.

"Ron said he had something in his room, he must be there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sleep tight Shego." Zorpox chuckles as she falls to the floor. "Now it's just you and me Doctor Drakken, if you can really consider yourself a doctor."

Leaping over Shego's unconscious body, Zorpox tackles the paralyzed Drakken to the floor. Though he struggles, and even with Zorpox's smaller body Drakken is launched across the room and crashes against the wall. Sliding to the floor he can feel his eyes getting heavy. Zorpox digs his fingers into Drakkens dark hair as he yanks his head up. One final blow and everything goes dark for Doctor Drakken.

"Night night loser." Zorpox sneers. "And now for the big surprise. You know I may not have a license for brain surgery, but that just makes this all the more fun!"

He slowly walks to his closet and opens the door. A foreign bashfulness crosses his face as Rufus stumbles out of the closet. With a shrug he turns to his closet and begins to rummage through the mess within.

"Aha! Here we go!" He exclaims, coming out of the closet with the attitudinator in hand. "Oh Ronald, to think your procrastination could lead to this…if only you'd gotten rid of it instead of hiding it, like all of your problems." He grumbles the last part.

Standing above Drakken, Zorpox smiles widely. He crams the attitudinator down on Drakken's head and turns the device on. It hums and beeps, vibrates and does its job. Zorpox removes the helmet and lightly places it on his own head.

"Too bad, so sad. Cry me a river doc." Zorpox activates the helmet and it comes to life.

With a shout of anguish Zorpox is brought to his knees. What he had come accustomed to as Ron's inner struggle, that echo of a voice he has heard constantly in his head vanishes. And everything…is Zorpox.

Weakly he grips the edge of his bed as the helmet slips from his limp fingers. Breathing harshly Zorpox lets his body recover from the harsh procedure. A small shifting noise gets his attention and he looks down to see Rufus attempting to push the attitudinator away from him.

"You're being such a disobedient little pet lately." Reaching down Zorpox picks up the helmet and shakes Rufus off of the end of it. "Now go play. Daddy still has some work to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim turns the knob to Ron's house, not surprised in the least when it turns freely under her grasp. She walks in the dark house quietly hoping a minute or two after midnight is not too late to stop Zorpox. A light turns on and beneath its florescent lighting Zorpox sits one leg over the other, his face solemn as stone beneath his goggles.

"Kimberly. So nice of you to finally come home." He remains solemn, his voice quiet.

Kim stances herself. Her eyes are locked on Zorpox's form as he sits under the lamp. He blinks only once before uncrossing his legs and tilting his head to one side.

"Where are Shego and Drakken?"

"They're around. You know you're three minutes late for our date."

"A date this sitch is so not."

"But didn't I tell you, to be at my house by midnight for something special? You came, it's a date. One that you're late to, but at non-the-less." He chuckles as he opens his arms to her. "Come on Kay Pee, give the big dog a hug. I deserve some kind of treat after escaping that cage you put me in."

Kim backs up as if to run. Her face hardens as she makes a dash for him. Leaping into the air Kim does one summersault to gain momentum before launching herself at him with an extended foot. But just as she is about to kick him she suddenly hits an orange light that sends out a shock wave, making Kim fly back across the room from the force.

"So predictable Kimberly Ann." He scoffs, deactivating his force field belt. "Ron didn't throw this away either, the buffoon."

"Ron. Now would be a good time to…" She is cut off as he gives her a swift kick in her gut.

Kim rolls over on her side, her hands folded over her ribs. She lets out a muffled groan as her attention shifts back to Zorpox's voice.

"I'm trying to be nice here Kimberly. Don't push me." He irritatingly sets his hands on his hips. "Zorpox is here, not Ronald, you'd better remember that."

With a swift kick Kim knocks him off his feet. Despite being caught off guard he slams his hand down and summersaults back to a fighting position. Still he did not see the first puch coming right for him. Another high one sends him flying into the couch. Kim stances herself, fists up and ready as she watches with hard eyes as he climbs out of the cushions and gets back to his feet.

She had not noticed before, but he is wearing his full Zorpox attire. Apparently Ron decided not to throw it away either…or he just threw it in his closet and forgot about it like he does with everything else. Still, _he_ is here but, where is Drakken and Shego? At least the costume will make it easier to fight him mentally.

"What do you want." She frustratingly grumbles.

"Many things Kimberly." He points his watch at her fast enough to hit her with a beam.

Kim stares wide eyed as she loses control of her body. Despite her fighting, her knees buckle and hit the floor. Her head follows, hitting the floor with equal force before her body settles, twitching here and there but nonmoving otherwise.

"Zorpox." Her voice is strained, but at least she can utter something.

"A helpless Kim Possible at my feet?" Zorpox giggles as he leans down and hoists Kim to her knees. "Like my new ray? I added the feature to my wrist ray before practice yesterday. Fortunate for me, huh…especially since you've once again attempted to lock me in Ron's pitiful excuse for a mind."

She looks at him with wide eyes, filled with both uncertainty and fear. Her lips are numb now and she cannot speak. Zorpox leans in and steals a soft kiss before letting her drop to the floor. Holding up an object Kim cannot identify he steps over her and heads for the door.

"I won't hurt you Kimberly, I like it so much better when you squirm. I wanna take you kicking and screaming…or begging and scratching kitten." He whispers to her as he blows a kiss. "Obviously we need a break. I'm taking some _me_ time. I suggest you go do some girl things, get your nails done or go save the world from some madman a few times. Perhaps when I'm gone you'll appreciate everything I did for you. I'll see you in a couple of days Kimberly. By then I'm sure you'll be a whole new person once you realize you're _made_ for me. A boyahahahahaha!" He is outside when he mutters something about guests in his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It feels like hours since Kim was able to move. Being able to twitch her fingers is the best feeling since…ironically the first time she kissed Ron, modulator not counting.

Slowly but surly she regains motor control over her body. Pushing herself up Kim manages to get to her knees. Parting her lips she is relieved to hear a soft sigh escape her throat. Coughing once Kim wobbly gets to her feet and one hand on the wall makes her way up the stairs almost subconsciously. Zorpox had said something about guests and ready or not Kim has to check and see whether there is anyone up there or not.

"Okay Zorpox. If this is a trap then I'm ready." She gently pushes his cracked door open.

At first she gasps at the condition of Ron's room…before realizing that it has always been this way. The only thing out of place are the two criminals tied up and thrown on Ron's bed.

"Drakken…Shego." Her body relaxes and she lets herself drop to her knees as she catches her breath.

Shego shifts at the sound of Kim's voice. Turning her head around she looks confused at first, before she notices that she is tied front to front with Drakken. She lets out a short shrill yelp before a soft expression takes over as she looks at her boss. Kim watches as her arch foe-ess worriedly looks over at her.

"Kimmie." Her voice is maternal and sweet. "Could you be a dear and help me, I'm worried about Dr. D. He's all groaning and look at his eye."

Kim tries to keep from fainting as Shego tries to get her undivided attention. After a moment of mentally freaking out, Kim unties the two of them. After all, Shego cannot pretend to be that sweet, and Zorpox did not color Drakken peach.

Shego gently lays Drakken down on his back after the two are separated. She feels his forehead and places a pillow softly under his head as he begins to lightly suck his thumb in his sleep. Kim walks up behind her, a little surprised and really freaked out.

"You're…being…nice?" She points disbelievingly at the unconscious Drakken.

"Kimmie. He's hurting, and I'm…his, if I don't do something who will." She laughs it off a bit, but Kim can still tell she is worried about him.

"You care?"

"I do." Shego pulls his thumb out of his mouth, her voice soft. " No one else does, maybe his mother, but honestly…I do."


	7. Breakfast With Her Nemisis

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter Seven: Breakfast With Her Nemisis

Rufus had eaten half the table cloth by the time Kim wandered into the kitchen the next morning. Even though Kim was only paralyzed when the ray hit her, her body was strangely exhausted afterwards. Shortly after Drakken and Shego had been untied and Kim was assured of their transformation's authenticity she collapsed unwillingly into Shego's arms.

"He left you behind." Kim yawns between words as she rubs her aching head.

"Apparently our badness was all he wanted. Why take us with him?" Shego rhetorically states from the stairs.

Rufus scampers up Kim's arm and settles on her shoulder. Turning around and seeing Shego, Kim jumps into a fighting pose and prepares to attack. Throwing her hands up Shego backs out of the kitchen doorway in defense. With a nervous smile the older woman attempts to avoid being stricken by her previous arch foe.

"Hold on Kim. I'm good again...remember?" She sighs as Kim lowers her fists. "Thank you."

"Where's Drakken?" Kim groans, blushing slightly as she takes a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"Oh, I'm back here Kimberly!" Drakken calls from the stairs. "How about I make us some breakfast? Who wants waffles?" He sings.

The peachy man skips into the room and gives Shego a hug before heading towards Kim. Waving her hands, Kim is glad that he turns his attention to the pink rodent currently perched on her shoulder. Rufus jumps up and down on Kim's shoulder before scampering down to the floor and making his way over to Drakken. He runs up Drakken's body and settles on his shoulder, hugging his head.

"Booya. Waffles." Rufus cheers.

"My naked mole rat buddy!" Drakken squeals giving the ecstatic rodent a high five.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Kim found herself talking freely with Shego just like the last time she turned good. They chatter and giggle as the two eat breakfast. Funny how as different the two are during confrontations, once brought together on the same side one could mistake them for sisters. Rufus is munching away at a waffle, the two girls are talking up a storm as Drakken is refilling the drinks.

"Isn't this coco moo delicious? Would anyone like another waffle?" Drakken cheerily offers.

"No thanks." Kim and Shego say in unison.

"Jinx. You so owe me a soda." Shego calls, but notices Kim's down look. "Frown face? Kimmie. Sweetie you feeling okay? This whole sitch has got you down hasn't it?"

"A little…I just miss Ron."

Drakken stares a little confused at the odd teenage game before continuing to eat his waffles. Kim and Shego share a giggle before the two settle and Kim slowly goes back to holding her head. The scene of Kim Possible having a pleasant breakfast with her arch foes should be an odd sight…but the group actually gets along pretty well. And even odder, Shego and Drakken seem to be cheering her up.

"We should enjoy breakfast with smiles not frowns. Grumpy monkeys are not allowed at my breakfast table." Drakken exclaims.

Kim looks up at Drakken's expression, so calm and pleasant. He looks like he really cares about her. She gives him a light smile of appreciation, he stares back a bit confused for a moment before returning the look. Shego smiles herself only for a different reason, the feeling she has is something she knew only as a child when her mother was still alive.

"Pleasantries aside, we do need to find a way to help poor Ronnie." Even as a good guy Shego keeps her eye on the prize. "No telling what trouble he's getting into."

"Point taken." Kim drums her fingers. "He's capable of all kinds of bad."

"Yeah. He's a bad man." Drakken adds.

"Do we have any clues as to his whereabouts?" Shego asks.

"From what I can figure, the beam Zorpox got you to hit him with gave Ron mental instability. Zorpox was able to create a dual personality within his mind, making him schizophrenic. Now that he's been hit with the attitudinator, Zorpox is no longer influenced by Ron's thoughts...and he has the bonus of draining Drakken of his evil as well."

"Ronald's stolen my bad too…I'm not complaining, but what is he planning for my icky badness? You know I'm pretty nasty. He's one dangerous guy, Kimmie."

Kim had almost let it slip her mind. Shego has been reformed as well as Doctor Drakken, Zorpox is only blue though and obviously has not given himself the villainesses evil. The possibilities are endless of what he can do with an evil like Shego's. Kim will not admit it, but she is worried about the tight spot she finds herself in, what if he hit her with his skitzo ray while she was sleeping?

An evil Kim Possible could do just as much evil as she has done good. That kind of plan is not beyond Zorpox either. Kim snaps back to reality as Shego's calm voice enters her mind.

"How do we find him?" Shego gently sets down her cup of coffee.

"He said he was going to have 'me time'. What does an evil, conniving...perverted, psychopath do in his free time?" Kim bangs her head against the table, but quickly regrets it. "I have, the biggest headache."

Maternally Shego leans over and feels Kim's forehead. At the touch Kim moves away, but with a hurt look from Shego she waves her hands frantically as she apologizes.

"No offense." Kim runs a hand through her hair. "It's just...a headache. Probably just from my brawl with Zorpox."

Shego and Drakken look at Kim with concern as they slowly set their forks down. Drakken grabs one of his waffles with his knife and forefinger and moves it to Rufus's plate. The tiny pink rodent instantly jumps on the offering and begins to devour it. Kim meanwhile does not bother to hide her turmoil as she thinks of a place Zorpox would be before she lets her head hit the table again.

"What if Zorpox really does have complete control? If Ron's not in there somewhere how am I going to face him?" She buries her face in her hands. "To be honest, he kinda scares me."

Sighing, Kim leans back in her chair and lets her head hang over the back exposing her neck. Drakken and Shego take a minute to slump in their chairs and think about the words just spoken to them. Kim Possible…scared?

"Scares you?" Drakken looks a little confused. "You fight villains, monsters…I saw you jump in a tank with a squid once. You're scared of him? I mean he's a bad boy, but what's different about him?"

Kim looks solemnly at her plate, her mind thinking of a hundred reasons why he scares her. Zorpox is insane, diabolical, knows everything about her and most of all he means Ron is not with her. The number one reason however, lies farthest back in her mind…the one where he has her in his room, they're all alone and he stares at her with that hungry glare.

"Believe me when I say T.M.I."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He hits her with his shoulder and wraps his arms around hers to keep her from attacking. His height and force do not allow for her to be in a position to use her legs. She is basically rammed into the room._

"_Gotcha, Kimberly Ann!" She is pushed onto the bed as Ron straddles her, forcing her arms to cross._

_He holds her down, sitting on her legs so she cannot move. Kim lets out a frustrated scream as despite her flailing she remains pinned. He smirks, rather smugly._

"_Ron!" She shouts annoyed._

"_Ron?" He shrilly questions, half mocking her girly shout._

"_Get off!" Kim speaks through her teeth, now getting upset._

"_You know what, KP…no." He blows lightly on her cheek as he leans in. "I kinda…like it up here. Think I could get a timeshare? Hahaha!" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Go on, beautiful." His voice is eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. "Who's your daddy?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You don't seem so different to me." She comments._

"_We share different goals, but love the same things. I want you just as bad as he does." His breath begins to fog up the glass where he is standing._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_First of all, Kimberly, last time I did not try to kill you in any way. As of present…I should want to kill you, but I do have other things in mind…say, I like the way my name sounds rolling off that spunky tongue of yours. Say it again for me, please?"_

_Kim feels a little sick, but swallows it as she notices he is suddenly nose to nose with her. She unconsciously eeps. His hands slam against the wall on either side of her, but as long as he doesn't try to attack her…she wants him to remain calm. She did see what he tried to do to Shawn._

"_Are you scarred of me Kimberly?"_

"_No."_

_He slides his hands along the wall, towards her body with his fingers trailing behind his large palms. Kim backs away with both anger and fear in her eyes. For a moment his eyes soften, but with a shake of his head the coldness returns. _

"_Heh…don't lie."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorpox had his chance already but he said he wanted her squirming.

"Kim…Kimmie. Kim?"

Shego's voice, soft and concerned gets Kim out of her dark, tormenting daydream. Kim runs her hands through her hair once and then lets them stay buried in the red locks. Inside of her alongside her fear is a foreign flame flickering in the back of her mind. As she takes in a slow breath Kim can feel it growing.

Besides her are two people who should be trying to kill her, but instead are offering their support with each of them setting a hand on her shoulder. And the one who should be consoling her is off somewhere probably stealing some old ladies purse. When he finally comes back, all he is going to do is hit on and or try to destroy her. Every things so twisted right now, Kim just has to think for a moment.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." She closes her eyes and tries to think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I won't hurt you Kimberly, I like it so much better when you squirm. I wanna take you kicking and screaming…or begging and scratching kitten." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't touch me!"

Shego and Drakken fall back, out of their chairs and onto the floor as Kim's arms start flying out at the two. After a moment the memory fades away and Kim reopens her eyes to see her two nemeses sitting on the opposite end of the table, scrambling to get up from the floor. Her arms wrapped around herself and her eyes open wide, Kim's face is quickly overcome with a bright pink hue. The color accompanies her sudden bashfulness as she lowers her fists. She blinks a few times before slowly opening her mouth to speak.

"I-have no idea where that came from. It's just, a second ago it was like he was here…I could feel him next to me whispering in my ear. He gets to me, I'm sorry." She lightly replaces her hands over her upper arms. "I just need a moment, its all starting to build up. This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't Ron. I mean I love him, I know this person right now isn't him…but its his face I remember in my dreams."

"Kimmie." Shego slowly makes her way to Kim. "This evil guy isn't Ron. He's some twisted psychopath induced by the effects of the attitudinator who was converted to a duel personality by that thing he invented. And even if he has Ronnies face sweetie, you just have to remember what Ron really looks like." She lightly lifts Kim's chin.

Her shoulders loosen as Shego speaks, her voice soothing to Kim's ears. The racing pace of her heart slows as Kim takes longer breaths, longer and smoother until she settles her head softly on the table. Suddenly all she can think of is sleep, resting her aching head.

She should call Wade, but has too much to think about…like Ron.

The clattering noise that comes with gathering dishes is heard for a minute, then the soft sound of feet going across the tile and then something large being set in the sink. The two previous villains continue to straighten up the kitchen until they notice Kim stir. Shego turns her attention away from Kim when she spies something on Drakken's face out of the corner of her eye.

Shego leans over and uses a washcloth to wipe syrup from Drakken's mouth. Kim lifts her head enough to see Shego treating Drakken as if she were his mother and slowly puts her head back down. More resting is required. Rufus scampers over to her and lightly pulls at a piece of hair.

"Ow. Rufus…" Kim groans as she lightly bats him away, the feeling of paper brushing against the back of her hand catches her attention. "What's that? A note from Ron-uh, Zorpox?"

Shego and Drakken run to Kim's side as she holds the paper. Her mouth falls open, eyes go wide and an all over gawking expression overcomes her face as Shego leans over her shoulder. With a gentle hand on Kim's left shoulder, Shego slowly reads the note left by Zorpox in a voice that grows more and more surprised as it goes on.

"_Dear Kimberly Ann,_

_I'm sorry to have left in such a huff. Once I'd robbed a place or two for some spending money I realized how unreasonable I was. I mean who was I trying to be…you? Anyway I came back and watched you sleep for a little while. Now you were so sound asleep that I left you on the floor so don't be mad about that, kay honey pie? What you may think to be a bad day, you'll find a good day soon enough. Adhere to my demands or my new death ray is going to blow up upper ton. Meet me in my room at midnight…be alone. _

_Love Zorpox_"

Shego gently pulls the paper from Kim's hands. Reading it silently to herself a couple more times she has to sympathize with Kim; Drakken gently tears it from Shego and reads it out loud once more before looking down at Kim. Her shoulders are shaking and her knuckles look a little white, her hands go up every couple of seconds to brush back her hair. With a sigh she admits defeat.

"I have to see him." Her voice is a whisper.

"Kimmie. No…no you don't need to see him." Shego offers. "We could set a trap. Catch him off guard…he wouldn't get near you."

"Uh huh. A trap." Rufus offers.

"We could bake him some peanut butter stickies!"

The two girls and Rufus look at Drakken in disbelief at his suggestion. The doctor tugs at his collar as he timidly tries to defend his suggestion.

"Win over his humanity? He does love food. They could…um, make his feet…stick…to the, uh floor?" Both of the girls urge to stop him before he hurts himself.

Shego covers her face with her hand as Kim rolls her eyes. The two think the same thing, but Kim nudges Shego to tell Drakken. Kim watches as Shego folds her hands together and softly walks to Drakken's side, gently putting her hand on the doctors wide shoulder as she begins to lead him out of the room.

"Dr. D.? Look, Kimmie and me can handle this tinsy winsy matter by ourselves. Why don't you go…invent?"

"Invent something that helps?" He asks hopefully.

"Something, anything will do. Go crazy." She giggles as her dainty hand covers her mouth. "Or mad. Ha! Get it Doctor D? Mad scientist? Well you're not anymore…but oh, you know what I mean."

Drakken looks a bit confused as the two reach the doorway. Shego gently continues to guide him to the living room. Turning around she notices Kim making a phone call and decides to take her time getting him off on another project without telling him he is no good at being bad…especially when he is good.

"Shego don't you want me to help." His face is like a puppies. "I want to help."

"Oh Doctor D…" One hand stays on his shoulder and the other nervously twitches above her lower lip. "How about you help us by…watching Rufus? He is your little naked mole rat buddy right?" Shego offers.

"Oh good idea Shego!" Drakken cheers giving her a sudden hug. "Oh, what would I do without you! You know you're my only true friend." He sounds so emotional.

He leans forwards and throws his arms around her. The hug is not so much what surprised the former ice queen, but the grip he holds on her. Emotions that seem to be attached to the act of affection are confusing to Shego. For a moment it was just natural, like he had always wanted to do it but never could. Not a quick, whimsy hug…but a planned meaningful one.

Once the shock disappears, Shego lets a pleased expression take over her solemn face as she lightly gives him a hug back. They separate and take a few steps away from each other. Shego looks down, watching Rufus run in and scamper up Drakken's body to perch on his wide shoulder.

As Drakken gently lends Rufus a finger for a miniature high five Shego silently admits that her boss is definitely better at being a good guy than a bad guy…if only someone had noticed at least one of his good attributes, maybe he could have got a date and not become a mad scientist at all back in college. Blinking a few times, Shego notices him looking at her awkwardly, her eyes dart to the ground but they only see his tiny feet shuffling back and forth on the carpet.

"Doctor D?" She asks, looking back up with her glimmering green eyes. "Even though, after everything I've done to you…I'm your one true friend?" She clutches at her heart dramatically.

"Yeah. Those guys in college were so cruel when I couldn't find them dates…I've almost killed you, and you never left, scratch when you left me in jail but you came back to me anyway and stayed after." His eyes begin to water before the damn finally breaks.

"I could never leave you…because deep down, I knew you needed me." She whispers.

"Shego I do need you!" The tears are falling thick.

"That's so sweet!" Her eyes begin to water as she approaches him.

The two hug again only this time as Kim notes, starring from the kitchen table there is…so the drama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Drakken and Shego made Kim realize how ridiculous she was acting herself. Pulling herself together, setting everything straight with her parents is the next thing to take care of. Kim hangs up with Wade and dials her home phone.

"Hello? Possible residence."

"Mom, it's Kim."

"O, hi Kimmie."

"Mom, there's trouble, Ron's evil again, Shego and Drakken are good again and I'm trying to figure a plan out. Basically what I'm saying is that I had good reason to be late, and then not show up at all…I'm sorry."

"Kimmie you sound a little more upset than usual. You never came home. Did you say Ron's been turned evil?"

"Yeah. But don't tell dad…he'd freak."

"Kimmie I know your father better than you. He'll lock you in your room and guard it with a laser from a satellite system while he hunts the boy down with a kitchen knife."

"So I'll go save Ron and the world. Be back home as soon as I can."

"I'll talk to your father. Be safe Kimmie and if it gets too bad. Call someone, anyone for help."

"Sure, but can I send Drakken and Shego over there…just for the night? I need to do something alone first."

"Those people you're always putting in prison, I don't know Kimmie. If it'll help, I guess I'll watch them for you."

Kim looks around the corner to see Drakken and Shego still crying all over the living room floor. She nibbles on her bottom lip, contemplating whether to seek her mother's advice or not on one more subject. Sighing, she decides it would be for the best to ask.

"Mom?"

"What Kimmie?" Her concerned motherly voice asks.

"Ron's evil self, Zorpox is his name."

"Oh." Her voice is beckoning, wanting to hear what is bothering her daughter.

"He's obsessed with me…as much as Ron loves me." The last part comes out as a choked whisper.

"I think I understand." Her mother pauses for a moment. "Men sometimes want something they can't have, and when they realize they can' t have it they obsess over it."

"Before…he didn't pay any mind to me except that I could stop him. Now…I'm all he thinks about."

"Ronald loves you Kimmie. If his evil side loves you too then he won't be able to really hurt you. It's a loose philosophy, but maybe in his own way Ronald's love protects you from even himself. Sounds a little corny huh?"

For a moment Kim lets the words of her mother sink in. But only three words really matter…Ron loves her. They make everything so much harder.

"Thanks mom, you're the best…bye."

"Just promise me one thing Kimmie. Be safe."

At the last words of her mother, Kim begins to sob quietly to herself. Tonight, if she does this…Either her or Ron may not attend another class at Middleton high. She says goodbye and hangs up the phone. Such negative thoughts should be discarded, she is a Possible, she can do anything! And if it kills her she will see it that Ron and her come home together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven marks the rising action. A few more chapters and this story will be complete. Beingo so...I would really appreciate some feedback on my writing and the story itself.


	8. The Defeat Of Kim Possible

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Disney has all rights to these characters. In no way are they mine or am I getting a half penny out of writing this fic.

Chapter Eight: The Defeat of Kim Possible

If a bulb in the house is not on then it is burnt out, all doors are unlocked and windows open for a quick escape; she is ready to retreat if she has to this time. Kim lies still atop the messed sheets of Ron's bed, her eyes closed. The pain in her head is still present regardless of the pills she has taken through out the day. For a moment she opens one eye and looks around his room.

Ron's mirror is broken. Perhaps when Zorpox fought Shego he was thrown into it? The house has been empty for some time and not too long ago Kim took advantage of the silence and laid down to collect her thoughts. His parents probably never left the house, maybe they are still here somewhere…in the walls maybe? Where the thought had come from, well, who knows. Kim tries to recollect her thoughts, just how did she end up here?

She fell asleep on the living room couch…but must have sleep walked into Ron's room for strangely the next time she opened her eyes there she was. When she awoke her arms were wrapped around Ron's pillow.

"I miss you so much." Her nose is buried in the fabric and her voice is muffled.

"KP. I miss you too." His gentle voice whispers in her ear.

His fingers continue to lightly hold the red hair back from her now exposed ear. Her eyes flutter open as his body's weight is added to the bed besides her. Instead of jumping up Kim lays still, her senses a little hazy, his gentle touch helps to further cloud her mind and delay her action. She sighs as his lips brush against her lobe, leaning into his hand so his palm disappears within her silky red hair. She was always fond of Ron playing with her, Quote: "Flippy" hair.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers, his body pressing against hers.

He kisses her again on her cheek and sighs himself as Kim turns her head to him. Kim's eyes look tired but as her hand weakly grips his cargo pants he scoops her up in his arms and presses his cheek to hers. She is shaken a bit, but hopes she will be a little more aware due to the sudden movement. Despite her delirious state, Kim feels something amiss.

His voice brings an eerie calm to what little coherent thinking Kim has at the moment.

"I missed you…a day was too much."

Her eyes instantly show an increase in her attention as they open as wide as they can without popping out of her sockets. Again he is in those clothes, that leather jacket and his hair is slicked back. In his arms her body is nearly limp from exhaustion. Just some slight wiggling which he seems to enjoy. Her palm lightly touches the side of his face. With a snap of her wrist his cheek is left stinging.

"That…wasn't very nice."

Her teeth grind together as she pushes him from her with what little strength she seems to have. Zorpox leans in trying to kiss her but the only thing his lips touch is Kim's palm. He scowls, dropping her and whipping his mouth. Kim holds herself up as he stares at something on his hand. She refuses to look at him and her eyes stare coldly at the ground.

"What have you been up to Kimberly Ann?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, dreaming of me?" He bats his eyes playfully.

"You wish." She turns her gaze to a shirt on the floor in an attempt to avoid looking at him while she speaks.

"You're bleeding." He holds up the blood stained hand before slowly dragging his tongue over his own flesh to devour the red liquid, something Kim regretfully does not miss. "Tastes like strawberries."

Kim follows his gaze to her palm. Between her fingers run what look like red rivers. They flow onto the stained sheets. Along the covers she now notices are red handprints, messy streaks of red from when she clawed her way onto the bed. Distracted Kim does not notice Zorpox eyeing her, contemplating whether to take her now or not. Suddenly he jumps on her, pushing Kim on her back and as she tries to scream covers her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron!" Kim tugs at her hair as she stumbles about the room. "Stop!" She swings her arms out in all directions, her nails scratching air.

Colliding with a wall Kim bounces to the floor, she grunts on impact and only stops rolling when she hits the base of Ron's bed. Letting a moan escape her lips Kim digs her nails in her scalp. The house is quiet except for her hoarse scream. Had she screamed earlier, perhaps in her sleep? Yeah, it was definitely a dream…she _was_ dreaming.

"Kim. You need to pull yourself together."

Slowly getting to her feet Kim mentally settles herself and slows her breathing. Her hair is facing all directions with only one of her eyes showing, she looks around Ron's wrecked room. Shirts are torn in half, the sheets are sprawled on the floor and the mirror is cracked with several pieces lying scattered on the floor. The mess is expected however as there was a fight just the other night…it's the blood she does not remember.

Hand prints are smeared all over the room in red. Now as she lifts her upper body from the floor Kim notices how wet her hands are; the mirror is broken in two places and both of her palms are soaked red with blood. Crawling onto the bed Kim slowly comes to a realization. Her bloody hands had inflicted the damage to Ron's room.

"This is my blood." Her eyes are wide. "But when did I…" Her head instantly begins to throb.

Her body tenses up the more her head hurts. What could be causing the pain, more importantly how can she stop it? When Shego and Drakken left the pain grew, the more Kim thought of Ron the stronger her inner anguish. _He_ had to have done something to her.

"You've done something to me…but I can fight it. I can do anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I'm late KP." Zorpox apologizes in a voice almost like Ron's. "Had to stop for a naco break. Hope Ned there can somehow relay the fact he's on…top of the…giant taco…"

Kim is unconscious on the bed, tangled in the sheets. Dressed in full villain attire he smiles somewhat deviously, though upset that she is not awake to listen to his story. Looking at her now he wishes she were back at his base already. He could have broke her the night before, but nothing was ready at all…the lair or the gifts or the full effect of his newest invention. Oh, and the attitudeinator.

The machine had been barley functional when he used it on himself, Drakken and Shego and afterwards the thing was thoroughly fried. He took it back to his secret hideout and after repairing it, gave the device a good shine; nothing dirty goes on Zorpox's girlfriend's head after all.

"You're so predictable Kimberly Ann. I tell you to meet me alone and you do it!" He laughs. "Shego and Drakken were handed to you for protection and you sent them away. This fate is your own fault, just as I planned it." He sneers. "And soon, as I have planned you will share my fate and together we will take for ourselves the company worldwide known as Bueno Nacho as our own! A Boyahahahaha!" A pauses for a moment before waving his finger at her as if scolding a child. "Still, it's rude to have not waited up for me. You'd think a professional hero such as yourself would be able to stay up. Go figure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim slowly opens her eyes. As she focuses her vision, the new scenery takes her by surprise. A large room, lavished in furniture with expensive sparkling jewelry and bright blue roses thrown about everywhere. Weakly Kim sits up and steadies herself on the large bed, she looks around at the pulled back canopy, the lack of windows and the very large mirror just in front of her.

Her hair is tied back in a high ponytail with blue roses attached to the diamond band holding it all up. Her mission clothes are gone and instead she is wearing an ankle length black dress embroidered with a blue rose that follows the slit which goes up to her mid thigh. Kim notices she has no shoes as her feet touch the plush white carpet.

"What's going on here?" She whispers, turning about to look at her attire.

"You are so beautiful Kimberly." A familiar voice laced with desire comes from nowhere.

There are no windows and no door, standing in the middle of the room dressed in his bad boy attire Zorpox could have come from anywhere. He smiles charmingly as he takes careful steps towards Kim.

"What is all of this about?" She stares him down as he stops a safe distance from her.

He is wearing an expensive jacket, leather shoes and designer pants. He dressed to impress and even as she glares Kim has to admit he does not look all that bad. The look definitely makes him appear a bit more distinguished. Nothing however changes the fact that he is evil and not her Ron…he can never be Ron.

"This is about you…it's about me. Us, Kimberly. I want there to be an us." He sounds so sincere.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but there is never going to be an us. Just a Ron and a Kim…no room for Zorpox." She scowls, waving her arms in an 'your out' fashion.

His feet shift as he leans towards her, his heightened sense of smell taking in her own unique scent mixed with the roses he created. That seed he planted has had a day to grow and fight as she might, this has been affecting her for days now. He can win if he plays his cards right, be gentle and all that jazz.

"How about we just talk then?" He sounds a little like he is up to something, but Kim nods anyway. "Good. Very good Kimberly. Lets chat shall we? Hm?"

"Fine, but I have some rules if you even want this to be a real conversation." Details she knows he is fond of; if he spoke to her, Zorpox is not guaranteed that she will actually listen to him.

As long as he keeps his distance, Kim agrees to speak with him. She sits solemnly on the plush bed, one ankle gently over the other. He cannot help but admire how beautiful she can look when she is dressed up properly.

"I know why Ron loves me. Why do you? Or do you?" The question had been in her mind for some time now.

He is brought out of his trance by her words. Love? Obsessed is more the word, he longs to touch her in every way Ron never could. Pines in the deepest parts of his being to have her in his arms…to romantically share a naco under the moonlight. There are different kinds of love…but this is definitely obsession.

"Love isn't the right word. Not in my case, Kimberly." He leaves it at that.

"Then what do you want from me?" All this silence is unnerving her, she tries to keep him talking since at least he sounds sane for the moment.

"I want what Ron wants."

"What Ron wants." She repeats, deep in thought.

"Same goals, different methods." He chimes in a yawn.

"I see."

Slowly he walks towards her, his eyes locked with hers. His face is covered with makeup to appear normal Kim notes and he remains solemn. Despite watching him walk across the room it seems he is in an instant at the foot of the bed. Kim wills her body to move, but that voice, small and yet so powerful keeps her still even as his hands touch the soft comforter of the bed.

"What do you want."

Kim closes her eyes as he touches her. His hand gently brushes her cheek as his fingertips touch the curls coming down along her ears. Breathing softly her mind goes completely blank, she had been so afraid of him earlier, he made her feel scared, angry and confused. Now strangely she just finds herself sitting and letting him touch her.

But this is so different. It must be the Ron in him because something in the way he moves and feels right now is just so familiar. Familiar, but foreign. Alluring. Her eyes snap open as she realizes what she is doing. With a tainted conscience Kim pushes him off of her and onto the floor. He stands instantly. Obviously, trying to contain his rage.

"Kimberly." His voice is strained, agitated and angry as he raises his hand. "Listen to me!"

He shakily lowers his hand. Kim honestly thought he was going to strike her. Oddly enough she just closed her eyes, preparing to take the blow. Maybe deep down she knew he was not going to do it. The temporary blindness is just long enough for Zorpox to recover his composure.

"You look a little steamed. Not as good as you thought, Zorpox the Conqueror?" Kim softly taunts, her emerald eyes half closed and glazed over with pride.

"What makes you angry, Kimberly?" He asks suddenly, his voice smug. "The fact that I took Ron away or the fact that deep down I am a part of him. Is it that I made you obey me when you wore that dress or could it be that I defeated you and locked you up in this room? Please tell me Kimberly how does it feel to be helpless and alone. I can tell you how it feels…dark and cold. It makes a person realize something. It's easy to do terrible things when you know that the only time you're going to stop is when you return to that purgatory. That's where you are."

His breath is on her lips and his hands are snaking their way around her wrists. How this came to be she has no idea but his words sink in. And within herself she finds that flame filling her, the heat burns her heart as his voice fills her mind. This stranger within her is waking up and Kim is not so sure if she wants to keep fighting, or let go.

"This is where you'll stay."

He pulls her into his arms, his body fits her so well. Then again, Ron and her were made for each other. He cradles her, his face tainted with a crooked grin. Kim weakly tries to free herself even knowing it is useless.

"You know that no one can hear you scream in here."

"Is that so." Her voice is tired.

"So if you say you want me to kiss you…nobody has to hear you." His teeth gently nip at her earlobe.

"Why would I say that?" She jerks her head away as she look towards the wall.

He can tell she is ready. The effect is weakening her physically because of her inner struggle. Gently he leans in and nudges her nose to the side with his own and presses his lips to hers. The gentle sensation sends a chill down his spine as his lips move over hers and only heightens as hers gently move back. He cups her face briefly in his palms before moving his hands lower around her thin waist.

Then he softly grabs her wrists as he begins to lean her back. Her back hit's the plush comforter and the sensation is enough to bring her back to reality; Kim tries to pull her wrists free of his grasp. He moans at the slight struggle, but tears his lips from hers as she lands a kick in his shin.

"Kimberly! That was completely uncalled for!" He whines.

Catching her breath Kim bares her teeth at the trickster before her. Pulling her arms back and kicking him in his legs again and again does nothing for her escape as he pins her back to the bed. Her legs end up kicking the air above the two as her body sinks into the mattress. Turning her head Kim munches on his hand and at the sudden pain Zorpox loosens his grip.

"Get away from me!" Her voice is hoarse from the emotion behind it as she begins throwing random punches at him. "Don't touch me!" Laced with venom her anger wards him off.

"So the drama Kimberly." He grumbles, standing over her. "Seriously you need to chill and just let the effect take effect already."

Her eyes open wide. That ray he hit her with…_was_ just like the one Shego hit Ron with! Kim crawls away from him and leans against the headboard for support as she slowly lets the fact seep in…she is going to end up just like Zorpox.

"Exactly." He chuckles. "My dear you're a day away from villainess-Ville! That and being my new and improved Kimberly."

"Please." Her words are pointless though spunky.

"Please…somewhere in your mind you're thinking about it, me and you. What it would be like. Come on, consciously, think about it for a moment consciously." He leans confidently on the edge of the bed. "It is something you'll want eventually, you so sure Ron will ever be able to give it to you. Just let go for a moment, do what your mind's telling you too, that primal urge we all have no matter how virtuous and pure we think we ar-"

"I. Love Ron."

And with those last words said she turns her back on him, arms crossed and eyes closed, completely oblivious to his existence. His mouth falls agape at the one thing she could do to cause him distress…ignore him.

After a moment Zorpox leaves and Kim is left alone. She turns around, her dress twirling with her as she checks the room for the psychotic madman.

"There has to be a way out of here." Kim notes as she inspects the walls cautiously.

He is nowhere in the room, but Kim knows he is still here somewhere, watching her every move like the twisted psychopath he is. Zorpox can leave but the thought of her remains in his one track mind. At least Kim can take some comfort in knowing he will not harm her because winning her over seems to be an objective of his, even greater to that of taking over Bueno Nacho, which brings about an important question that if he is indeed just an evil version of Ron…does Ron love her as much as Zorpox obsesses over her?

And Kim herself, her mind sways more and more towards the blue heathen; Kim discovers more frequently that her mind is breaking down into one that is making sense of what he is doing. In finding reason in his actions, Kim is clearly losing her mind herself. She can hold out though, she is stronger willed than Ron admit tingly.

Besides her is another dress, beautiful, expensive and probably stolen. Sighing Kim rolls her eyes. Like she would ever change knowing he is watching…sicko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's…gone."

"Perhaps she is off thwarting him at his lair?" Drakken offers.

"No. If Kimmie was going to stop him. Here would have been the place. Besides, if she won…where did all this blood come from? There would be a…(gulp) body right?" Shego stammers in her speech as she ties to avoid the sticky mess on the floor, walls and sheets.

"That's blood?" Drakken comments. "I thought it was ketchup?"

Shego slowly stares at the man next to her, taking him in for a moment. A loud girly scream has her stumbling backwards as he comes to the shocking realization and runs to Shego, leaping in her arms. He is not dropped, but gently set down as Shego tries to refocus herself on the task at hand.

"We have to rescue Kimmie, Doctor D." She states.

"Rescue Kimberly? Won't that be dangerous, she's defeated us numerous times…can she not take care of her boyfriend, alone?" He quivers.

Being in Kim's shoes, Shego can see just how similar she is to Kim. Wonderfully gifted, passionate and complete with one dopey sidekick…in a non mean, just telling the truth way. Gently she ushers Drakken out of the room as he cannot keep his hands from shaking.

"Kimie can't defeat Ron. She loves him. We have to go and stop him before he wins."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling Kimberly Ann?" He asks from nowhere, his voice booming from all directions.

"Lonely." She groggily states. "I miss Ron."

"M-iss R-Ron?" He stammers, the sound of his fist slamming against a dashboard in the background.

Kim slowly creeps off of the bed and walks towards the beauty mirror. She does look lovely, but despite her appearance on the outside Kim cannot help but feel sick on the inside. Her mind is twisting to his favor more and more, only she hides it far better than he did. It has bought her time at a questionable price.

For a moment she forgets he is somewhere close by and imagines instead Ron is standing next to her. She feels so light headed and helpless. Maybe she was wrong about the ray's effects. Perhaps it drains her energy instead of turning her evil. Makes her helpless, a damsel in distress. Then again, what could have caused her mental breakdown, the blood and Ron's trashed room? Everything is so mixed up inside her right now.

"What is happening to me?" She holds her head, forgetting for a moment that Zorpox is listening.

"Kimberly." His voice is right behind her. "You're learning what its like to be on the bottom!"

She takes a blow to her side and skids along the floor, bouncing once and hitting the wall hard. He watches his prey weakly stirring from under her own frailty. Underneath all the talk and the martial arts he knows her one true, deepest and darkest secret. Kimberly Ann Possible is a young woman, sworn to do good, to be the best, she is strong, she is beautiful…she is in love.

Kim rolls onto her back, her breathing shallow. Its hard for her to keep her vision focused; Zorpox is a blue blur as he hovers over her still body, watching her chest rise and fall in a lagging manner. She can see him clearly for a moment, he is wearing his costume. His eyes are hidden behind a glare that is on his goggles, her face is covered with her own anxiety. She stares for what feels like hours, but in reality is only a second before he begins to speak.

"This game is dragging out, it's like a bad novella. We don't want to jump the shark Kimberly so lets get the ball rolling with some real good story. Juicy stuff. Make me cry."

"You. Are. Crazy. I still don't see how you're going to win. I'll never love you." She weakly breaths.

"That old line? Heh. Kimberly Ann, this is so much more than that! Heh-Hahaha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" He laughs mockingly. "Is that what you think this is all about? Of course its all about you! Its always about you!" He leans down, resting his fists on his knees as he looks hard at her. "This is about me! Not about you loving me, but me making you love me!"

"You're…insane."

Kim chokes silently as he grips the front of her dress tightly to hold her up. Grinding his teeth together Zorpox raises his other hand as if to slap her. Her limp face indicates that it will do him no good. Releasing her, he listens carefully to the sound of Kim's body hitting the floor.

His own body is still once he reaches his feet. Nothing at this moment could change the serious expression on his face; That soft sound will forever be embedded in his memory.

"Kimberly. Flattery will get you everywhere."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, this is not my favorite chapter. To me the writing seems blah and not very much happens for how much I wrote. Oh well, chapter eight and only a few more to go. Hm...this could make a neat fancomic and though i've said it before I may turn this fic into one. Eh, what do you guys think?


	9. Heroes

Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, I'm not making any money out of writing this fiction so please don't sue me for my lunch money.

Chapter Nine: Heroes

"Why must we fight?"

All morning he had fidgeted with this or that. Adjusted straight pictures and wiped clean countertops. Several sweets sit on the kitchen table, the frosting on each one slowly running into a melted mess. A fly sits on one of his cakes that had looked lovely when he first finished decorating it.

Shego looks at the melting symbols of Drakken's inward grief. She has her concerns, knowing he is fully aware of what will happen once they get in Zorpox's way. It is a frightening thought indeed…though it would be less so if she were not tethered to her emotions so much right now.

"That is what heroes do." Shego recalls once being a member of a super hero team, back when she cared so much about people she did not even know.

"Despite our current view on life…we are no heroes." Drakken sighs. "We…are thugs, capable of the worse wrongs this world can offer. We are incapable of doing any good when once we defeat this madman, I will be trying to kill Kimberly?"

He asks another question. Lately he has asked quite a few, each more desperate than the last. Drakken's timid voice rings in Shego's sensitive ears. He is frightened. Shego gently pats Drakken on the back and softly utters some words of comfort. Her smile is warm and her gentle touch is enough to shake him of his timid fright.

"Despite of what will happen in the future, Kimberly needs us now. That is all that there is to know at this point. We are her only hope."

Drakken takes in Shego's words. She is the one that will be doing all the saving…his participation will only bring Shego discomfort. After all, she will have to protect him and help him up when he falls and cover his mouth when he accidentally blurts something out while they are being stealthy. Drakken is not very good at anything besides science…and he dropped out of college for that.

Deep down, there is something more to his uneasiness. That same feeling he knows that Shego knows whenever she risks her neck to save him or make his meticulous plans work. A fear that every mortal fears now and again. One that cannot be escaped because it comes sooner or later without fail. Drakken is afraid to die, but even more afraid to see Shego die for him.

"At the least, she needs you." He admits, his self esteem in shambles and his voice but an ashamed whisper. "I must admit my own weakness Shego, my friend. If this madman is to be defeated, it will not come by my hands. You and Kimberly are the worlds only hope…I can't do this." Slumping his shoulders, Drakken sulks as he heads for the garage door.

Drakken is not the best equipped fighter or the award winner for most common sense. But, he has always been with her and been there for her when she needed him most. Whether he was aware of it or not, she and he looked out for each other and knowing his life was in her hands, Shego found herself driven to keep him where he would always be safest…her care.

"I know you can do this Doctor D, you have to…I can't go without you."

"I don't want…" His eyes begin to water as he chokes out his feelings. "I don't…I…I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you." He closes his eyes as if ashamed to admit it.

Shego looks at this man who has just opened up his heart to her. The attitudeinator may have changed her from bad to good but it did not take away her feelings. Drakken could never tell her this if he were his usual self because he would be afraid of her reaction.

She would never tell him how she thinks she feels because of her pride. Right now, Shego has no amount of pride that could keep him away from her. Zorpox is still out there and he knows Drakken and Shego are the earth's only defense. Drakken's capability is nothing compared to his knowledge of Ron.

"Drew." Her hand finds his broad shoulder. "I would never leave your side." Boldly, she moves her hand up and cups one side of his face. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Either way…we still have to go. At one time or another if I don't go he may still come after me…you?" Her sparkling ,wet eyes are a definite answer and he closes his eyes to think.

"You shouldn't be so afraid, Doc…because…"

It came so unexpectedly. The soft, sensual pressure on his lips. His cheeks lit on fire before he even knew what was going on. Dark eyes open slowly to see two pale green eyelids fluttering thick lashes and strands of raven hair contrasting against the creamy, slightly pink cheeks of his longtime partner. Her hand guides his mouth to hers.

"We'll be together."

He smiles as she gently takes his tiny feminine hand in hers. The two previous super villains head to begin their search and rescue of one previous adversary, Kimberly Ann Possible.

--

The white dress she adorns flows with every one of her feeble steps. More and more of her seems to fade away the deeper she goes into the twisted castle but for her life she cannot stop walking. Step by step she makes her way to the highest room of the tallest tower. Her eyes are open but empty. Kim's arms dangle at her sides as her shifting feet seem to glide.

Unlike her, his beloved who had been slowly finding her place, he knew where he was since the day he was capable of consciousness. Gargoyle like stature and glare makes this freckled face boy look like the madman he is on the inside.

His hands are clasped behind his back as he gazes out the dark window. Lightning crashes just outside, and briefly his blue complexion can be noticed. The dark silhouetted madman remains still, even as Kim enters the room.

Her hair put up in a high ponytail and her figure slimmed by the silk white gown. A fading candlelight peeks into the dark room where Zorpox lurks. He resembles a dark count awaiting his victim for the night…except in this dream, Kim is always the victim.

Everything starts spinning. Kim looses her footing and stumbles to the floor. She knocks a vase over and it shatters on the cold ground. Zorpox whips his head around, his eyes a haunting yellow. Kim grips the floor in an attempt to stop moving. As the world slows down, Kim begins to make out a figure leaning down to her.

Zorpox holds out a bouquet of flowers, a slickly masked kind smile falsely edged on his blue face. Raising one eyebrow, he urges Kim to take the flowers. Very softly she takes hold of them.

"Ow."

The pain is dull and watered down, but it is still there. Kim stares at the prick and watches the red bead of life emerge from her pale skin. Transfixed by its rich color as the rest of the world is engulfed in shades of gray, Kim barely notices her body falling.

Red hair whips through the air wildly like fire as she descends down the dark tunnel. Silence breaks as she hears his laughter, his voice coldly echoing through the stillness. Kim closes her eyes and holds her breath. She awaits the real world with a calm and quiet dignity as she falls through a wall of crystal glass.

"Do you have to make everything so dramatic KP?"

That voice. So sweet, honest, kind…so caring. Fingernails digging into the carpet, Kim pries her eyes open and forces her body up. She hits the ground with a hard thud as her weak arms give out. He so tenderly scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. Kim's eyes pop open as he drops her suddenly onto it.

She bounces once, then her weak body lies back on the cool cover and her eyes slowly flutter as if to close again. Something wet hits her face. Kim opens her eyes, blinking as a few cold drops of water are sprinkled onto her forehead. She nearly drown as suddenly an entire cup-full is poured onto her face.

"H-Hey!" she slaps her hand to her eye and wipes some of the liquid off. "What's your damage?"

"Oh if only you knew." His voice is sullen and melancholy. "If only you understood what I go through everyday when I cannot tell you how I feel."

"Oh…" Her lips part as does her curiosity. "That's so sweet. But, who are you?"

He whips around to look at her. Questions he never thought he would have to answer. Not ones asked so honestly anyway. Zorpox scratches his head and rubs his chin as he eyes Kim and her large innocent eyes. She hardly looks evil at all. She looks…naïve.

"I'm your boyfriend." Not a lie, he wants to be as honest as he can with her.

"Oh, my boyfriend? But you're so…"

Her voice trails off, but he knows the rest of that old line. Tensing his shoulders, Zorpox grits his teeth at the shallow comment. His neck cracks. Biting his lower lip, he puts on a pleasant smile as he distracts himself from harsh words by twiddling his thumbs.

"And you're so beautiful, talented and perfect…I know." Zorpox says this in a soft, adoring voice and his sincere explanation seems to convince her as she meekly smiles. "KP, you seem to have a little amnesia."

"I must…" She taps her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Everything's so hazy…but I can vaguely recall mom, dad and…you." Her eyes seems to flicker as she must get a hazy picture of them in her mind…and she smiles with a blush on her face.

He feels his heart skip a beat. The way she says it, like remembering him is the most important thing in the world to her. He cannot help but blush slightly as well. Kim notices the pink hue on his face and attempts to start a conversation before the silence get too…awkwierd, is that the correct word? Seems so.

"So…uh, where are we?"

"My base." He comments, a little more professionally. "The location where me and you are riding this world of a terrible disease for the greater good." Of course in his mind he means himself.

"What disease?"

"Obesity." Placing his hands behind his back he begins to pace the floor. "We are eliminating the public choice to go out to eat and become obese by taking over the companies that sell them their junk."

"Sounds awfully farfetched."

Zorpox only lets his eye slightly twitch as a sign that he is lying.

"We're two college bound teens and we…fight obesity?" She places her hands on her hips as she sways them to one side.

Despite how cute she looks doing that, Zorpox must focus on getting her to believe him.

"Kimberly. There is a bigger, better picture here." His words slipping off his tongue like a fresh dew of honey. "We are an unstoppable force. No villain in the world can defeat us. Together we can do anything…this is our plan to take over the world's conglomerate. We take over Bueno Nacho, and then everything else, governing it and making the world a better, brighter place. Establish control before some halfwit villain does. Don't you see?"

"Is that right?"

"It's destiny. You and me…fighting to make this world a better place." His hand holds fast in the night, with his shimmering brown eyes.

The shadows around the two still bodies cover them like a blanket. Silhouetted like a modern tragedy, the two figures stare into one another's eyes. This place is no earthbound ground. It separates their souls from the rest of the world. Everything else…is nothing.

He smiles, softly for once as her tender gaze meets his without hatred or regret, with neither fear nor contempt but…love. His eyes close as he feels her arms wrap themselves around his own. Why had he ever wanted her to be evil?

If he had known her sweet innocent love could melt his heart like this, he would have bonked her on the head days ago.

--

Okay...it has been quite a while huh? Sorry for the delay...but haven't been in a writing mood. I do not know how many people actually read this story...which makes me sad. Thank you though, to those who read my work and bug me to write more. I hate it when people do not finish their stories so at the least i'm going to finish all the ones I have yet to complete...including You Got Jacked!, my freakazoid fanfic that nobody reads and my other xiaolin showdown fic I cannot quite recall the name of it. It's been too long! Waa! so much writing to do, I hope someone still cares about my stories, i'm so old. Anyway...I know this chapter is short...but the next chapter will be ridiculously long as I plan to have it conclude the story. Send me some reviews of encouragement on this chapter and I may update quicker.


End file.
